Megaman X: War Whisperers
by FlameWolfie
Summary: Después de la batalla en la Luna, Axl lucha por su vida contra una extraña enfermedad...X ruega por que su amigo se recupere...es ahí cuando esta misteriosa chica aparece, cambiando las vidas de todos los Maverik Hunters, pero en especial, la de él...
1. Chapter 1

_**Megaman X: The War Whisperers**_

_**La tecno psíquica **_

-Dos semanas…vaya que el tiempo pasa rápido…- había dicho Zero, más serio de lo normal esa mañana. Ambos se encontraban al lado de la capsula en la que dormitaba Axl. El joven Reploid estaba en muy mal estado desde que Lumine lo había golpeado con uno de sus tentáculos, quebrando la gema de su frente, la cual ya había sido restaurada y brillaba en el casco del joven de manera débil.

Nadie podía explicar lo que le pasaba. En los primeros días su ritmo cardiaco había aumentaba de manera alarmante y era víctima de súbitos ataques de dolor. Axl gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y se revolvía dentro de la capsula. Zero y X lo sostenían para evitar que se hiciera daño o que despedazara la capsula, después de un rato se calmaba y caía inconsciente de nuevo.

Hacía varios días había logrado despertar, pero fue por tan solo unos minutos. Tenía una mirada perdida y se veía muy pálido. Había sido bastante chocante verlo así, él siempre tan ruidoso y extrañamente alegre e infantil, apenas se podía mantener sentado.

-¿Axl? –lo había llamado X. El joven lo miró con esos ojos adormecidos, pareció reconocerlo, ya que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿X?- el joven robot azul no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero este no duró mucho. Súbitamente en la cara de Axl se dibujó una mueca de dolor y la gema de su frente empezó a emitir destellos purpuras. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al momento que se llevaba ambas manos en la cabeza. Soltó un gemido y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Axl! ¡Axl! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Axl!- gritó X alarmado mientras Zero llamaba a los doctores.

Alia, Palette y Zero acudieron al lado de Axl, sin saber qué hacer.

Axl soltó un grito de dolor, luego abrió los ojos y miró a X con desesperación.

-P-por f-favor… haz que se detenga…- soltó otro gemido y cerró los ojos - por…favor…

Había vuelto a caer inconsciente. X y Zero lo habían vuelto a poner en la capsula, mientras los doctores le aplicaban una cantidad desorbitante de calmantes para parar el dolor, ya que según decían, había caído inconsciente por que el nivel de dolor era demasiado como para que pudiera soportarlo. Ambos habían escuchado esto algo desconcertados.

-Pobre, Axl…lo que debe estar sufriendo- había dicho Alia mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, Palette a su lado sollozando suavemente. No las culpaba, ya que cuando les había rogado por que acabaran con el dolor se había visto demasiado indefenso, casi como un humano.

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Axl se recuperara, ya que habían dicho que si seguía así una semana más, no valdría la pena mantenerlo vivo aguantando ese dolor, por lo que sería mejor apagarlo.

Pero si Axl no estuviera en esas condiciones, no lo habrían mandado a patrullar la ciudad en vez de ir a acabar con Maveriks, no se habría desviado distraídamente hacia el centro, y lo más importante, no se habría topado con ella…

Iba sobre su motocicleta(o deslizador, más comúnmente llamado) a más de cien kilómetros por hora, atravesaba la autopista que llegaba hacia el centro de la majestuosa ciudad, sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando súbitamente los arbustos al lado del camino se movieron, y de ellos saltó una joven. Podría tener unos diecisiete años, tenía largo cabello negro oculto bajo una badana color azul oscuro. Tenía puesta una camisa de manga larga del mismo color y un pantalón negro que parecía ser de hombre por que le quedaba increíblemente grande. Sostenía contra su pecho un paquete envuelto en papel marrón.

Volvió su cabeza y sus enormes ojos de color celeste se abrieron de par en par al ver a X aproximarse a toda velocidad.

X metió el freno y giró la manivela hacia la derecha, intentando esquivarla. Pero su motocicleta simplemente se giró hacia un lado y empezó a derrapar a gran velocidad hacia la joven.

La chica cerró los ojos y abrazó el paquete con fuerza mientras soltaba un grito de pánico. X actuó rápido y estiró un brazo hacia la muchacha, tomándola por la cintura y montándola detrás de él en la motocicleta, justo antes de que una de las llantas horizontales del deslizador dejara sin piernas a la joven.

-¡Sujétate!- gritó mientras intentaba volver a balancear la motocicleta que se había inclinado peligrosamente hacia el lado. La joven rodeó el pecho de X con los brazos y se sujetó con fuerza, el joven Reploid pudo sentir como ella temblaba ligeramente.

Poco a poco la motocicleta empezó a perder velocidad y finalmente a frenar.

Ella se despegó un poco de X y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Shoot!- maldijo con fuerza -¡Métele!- le gritó a X levantándose un poco sobre la moto y estirando la cabeza para ponerse a la altura de él, ya que fácilmente le llevaba una cabeza y media de alto a la joven.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el Reploid algo confundido. Pero la joven no le respondió, simplemente puso su pie sobre el de X, el cual estaba sobre el acelerador. La motocicleta se alzó sobre la rueda trasera y dando un buen tirón aumentó a más de cien kilómetros por hora de nuevo.

Ambos gritaron y la chica se sujetó con más fuerza de X.

-¿¡Estás loca?- gritó el Reploid intentando que ambos no se cayeran del vehículo.

-¡No estoy loca, genio! ¡Mira hacia atrás!- gritó ella con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, agarrándose como una mona de X.

El Reploid hizo lo que ella decía y de inmediato entendió a que se refería. Los seguían una cantidad exagerada de Maveriks humanoides voladores. Eran de los robots color celeste, los utilizados para construcciones que tenían una mascarilla sobre la cara, solo que estos tenían mochilas jet equipadas en la espalda.

-¡Muy bien, ahora si sujétate!- logró poner de nuevo la motocicleta sobre las dos ruedas horizontales que la mantenían a pocos centímetros del suelo, aceleró aún más.

Los robots les empezaron a disparar. La chica se volvió sobre sí misma, se levantó la camisa a la altura de la cintura, mostrando un cinturón en el cual se encontraba una pistola de plasma parecida a las de Axl. Apuntó al Maverik más cercano y le disparó justo en la cabeza, luego le disparó al que estaba al lado de este y así sucesivamente. Los Maveriks caían al suelo apenas recibían el impacto.

-¡Son demasiados!- gritó ella al notar que se había quedado sin balas. Súbitamente una bala le dio a la joven en el dorso de la muñeca de la mano con la que sostenía la pistola. Lanzó un grito de dolor y soltó el arma, otra bala le pasó rozando por el hombro causándole otra herida, la chica gimió y se llevó la mano sangrante a la nueva herida en su hombro. Uno de los robots aprovechó la oportunidad y se lanzó hacia la joven, la tomó por la cintura y la jaló intentando llevársela.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda!- gritó ella con desesperación intentando resistirse, pero tenía una mano y un hombro herido, y con la otra mano sujetaba el paquete, el cual no había dejado ir. Rápidamente X apretó un botón color azul en la manivela, poniendo el deslizador en piloto automático.

X se volvió sobre sí mismo, poniéndose de pie peligrosamente sobre el deslizador y rodeó a la muchacha con su brazo izquierdo, arrebatándosela a su atacante. Mientras apuntaba con su brazo derecho al Maverik, este transformado en un cañón. Una fuerte luz azulada empezó a emerger del cañón produciendo un sonido algo chirriante.

El Maverik intentó alejarse, pero era demasiado tarde, X finalmente disparó un enorme rayo azul. El Maverik se desintegró junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

Ambos suspiraron con alivio al ver que ya no había más enemigos, pero el alivio no duró mucho. Súbitamente de los arbustos a ambos lados del camino emergieron Maveriks con motocicletas, disparándoles con todo lo que tenían. Le dieron a la rueda trasera de la motocicleta casi de inmediato. Rápidamente X tomó a la asustada chica en brazos y saltó del vehículo, antes de que este se estrellara contra un poste de luz cercano.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a la chica depositándola en el suelo con cuidado. La chica lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor, tenía varios moretones en las mejillas, los cuales el Reploid no había notado antes. Se sujetaba el hombro herido, sangre manchando su camisa.

-E-eso creo…- dijo con algo de debilidad, X noto que no había soltado el paquete.

-¡X! Habla Alia ¿Cuál es el estado de la misión?- dijo repentinamente la voz de Alia a través del comunicador de X.

-¡Aquí X, necesito refuerzos, estoy siendo atacado por innumerables Maveriks y mi deslizador ha sido destruido! ¡Me encuentro en la autopista principal a quince kilómetros del centro! ¡Hay un civil herido!- informó por medio de su comunicador, mientras se plantaba frente a la joven en actitud protectora.

-¡Entendido X, mandaremos a Zero, se encuentra a minutos de tu ubicación!- respondió Alia casi en seguida- ¿Cuál es el estado de él civil?

-Una chica humana de unos 17 años, con varias heridas de bala, creo que son superficiales pero parece haber recibido varios golpes también- informó mientras le disparaba a un motorizado que se les había acercado demasiado, el vehículo de este explotó en miles de pedazos.

-Okay, tendremos a Eri esperándola- respondió finalmente Alia con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-Entendido, X fuera - disparó a otro Maverik a su izquierda, mandándolo a estrellarse contra otros dos motorizados, con todo y deslizador. –Tres menos…- murmuró. Escuchó el sonido del motor de una de las motocicletas a su derecha. Se tiró al suelo justo cuando una motocicleta saltó sobre él.

X se levantó rápidamente listo para disparar al vehículo, pero se detuvo al instante al ver quien lo manejaba. Un Reploid con una armadura color rojo. Tenía hombreras cuadradas del mismo color, pero con cuadrado blanco que tenía una "Z" dibujada. La armadura de su pecho tenía un par de esferas verdes diseñadas para amortiguar la mayoría de los golpes. Esos colores tan brillantes contrastaban con el traje que cubría el resto de su cuerpo, que era color negro.

Su casco, tenía una franja de armadura blanca en el centro, que llegaba hasta su nuca. En el frente de la franja blanca se encontraba una gema azul con forma de triangulo invertido. El resto de casco, que era rojo, rodeaba dicha franja y se alzaba en cuatro picos, dos a cada lado de su cabeza. Por la parte de atrás del casco sobresalía una larguísima cola de caballo de cabello amarillo.

Sostenía en su mano derecha un sable laser color verde. Con un movimiento de su espada partió a la mitad a todos los Maveriks en su camino. Una vez de que hubo acabado con todos los enemigos frenó su deslizador y lo parqueó en medio de la desierta autopista.

-¡X!- llamó Zero corriendo hacia el Reploid azul. X se puso lentamente de pie, cambiando su cañón en mano.

-Estoy bien…- dijo cuando Zero llegó a su encuentro- Ella es la que necesita atención medica…- dijo señalando a la joven, quien permanecía sentada en el suelo. Mirando a ambos con asombro.

Zero caminó hacia la joven y se acuclillo al lado de ella.

-Te llevaremos a nuestra base para que puedan curar tus heridas, tranquila, puedes confiar en nosotros- le dijo intentando sonar amable.

-No es necesario…estoy bien- respondió ella de manera algo seca poniéndose en pie con dificultad, intentó caminar, pero apenas apoyó su pierna izquierda lanzó un gemido y perdió el equilibrio. X se apresuró a atraparla antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

-Lo siento, pero tendremos que llevarte, parece que tienes más heridas de las que creía…- dijo levantándola del suelo en brazos.

La joven apartó la vista con el seño fruncido, un tenue rubor inundaba sus mejillas.

-Supongo que no tengo opción…gracias…- le dijo a X de manera un poco más dulce, pero igual sonando algo seca.

-No hay de que…-le respondió algo extrañado por la actitud de la joven.

Cuando Alia la vio atravesar la puerta de la enfermería en brazos de X, supo que esa chica tenía algo extraño. Tenía unos ojos enormes, con largas y tupidas pestañas, una cara redondeada que probablemente se hubiera visto muy bonita si no estuviera llena de moretones, largo cabello color negro, y lo que más se le destacaba, sus irises entre celeste y plateado, igualmente grandes que sus ojos.

Esos extraños ojos se fijaron en Alia, la Reploid sonrió con cortesía. La joven parpadeó pareciendo algo sorprendida, sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

La enfermería era una habitación con forma rectangular de amplias y brillantes paredes metálicas, con varias camillas dispuestas para los humanos del lado izquierdo y con cápsulas para los Reploids en el derecho. Zero apoyó la espalda contra el marco de la puerta y observó a la chica sin mucho interés.

La joven fijó sus ojos cristalinos en la única cápsula que estaba ocupada, donde descansaba Axl. Esas extrañas gemas emitieron un brillo de curiosidad.

X la depositó con cuidado en la camilla que tenían dispuesta para ella, la chica puso el paquete marrón a su lado, soltándolo por primera vez desde que se había topado con X, y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Alia y una joven enfermera Reploid se situaron al lado de la joven. La enfermera tenía puesto un vestido metálico color rosa claro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y botas con tacón del mismo color que su traje, junto con un gorrito con una cruz roja que hacía juego. Tenía el cabello rubio y ojos cafés.

Alia por su parte, era un Reploid de cabello tan rubio que parecía de oro, tenía el cabello suelto. Tenía un par de hombreras redondeadas color rosa claro, también tenía una armadura del mismo color de los codos hasta sus manos enguantadas. Su pecho estaba cubierto por una armadura de un color rosa un poco más oscuro, con una abertura que dejaba ver la forma de sus pechos debajo de una camisa blanca. Sus botas igualmente rosas no tenían tacón y el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje color negro.

-Hola, mi nombre es Alia –saludó de manera amable -¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo mientras la enfermera le ponía un algodón con alcohol en la mano. La joven hizo una ligera mueca de dolor, seguidamente la enfermera tomó un pequeño láser y se puso a examinar la mano de la chica.

-Z-zeta ¡Ouch!- gritó de repente al momento que ponían el láser en contacto con su mano, retrocediendo un poco en la camilla de un salto. X la sujetó antes de que se cayera de cabeza contra el suelo.

-Por favor, jovencita, necesito que te quedes quieta para poder sellar la herida- pidió amablemente la enfermera. Zeta miró el láser con los ojos muy abiertos desde los brazos de X, sin moverse. Parecía que a la chica nunca antes le habían sellado una herida. La enfermera suspiró -X sujétala por favor.

-Mira en otra dirección- le aconsejó X a Zeta, mientras le sujetaba ambas manos - Puede que duela, pero si no te sellan esas heridas se infectaran y te dolerá mas cuando te las curen- la chica clavó sus ojos azulados en él y asintió. X pensó que tenía unos ojos bastante curiosos, únicos, no solo por su color, sino porque brillaban más que los de cualquier persona que hubiera conocido.

-Okay…-escondió su cara en el pecho de X y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

La enfermera prosiguió sellando la herida de su mano y luego la de su hombro. La chica soportó todo con los dientes apretados y sin emitir sonido alguno, daba ligeros saltitos de vez en cuando, pero X la tenía bien sujeta, por lo que aparte de eso apenas se movió.

-Eres bastante resistente, Zeta –le dijo Alia con una sonrisa

-Si tú lo dices…- respondió ella, separando su cara del pecho del Reploid.

-Muy bien, solo falta ese tobillo y los moretones de tu cara –dijo la enfermera dulcemente, mientras le levantaba el ruedo del pantalón de su pierna izquierda, dejando ver una herida bastante extensa y al parecer profunda en el tobillo de la joven - ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Esos desalmados Maveriks! ¿Cómo es que le pudieron hacer esto? –exclamó poniendo un poco de alcohol en la herida antes de sellarla. Zeta se echó hacia atrás e hizo una cara rarísima, señal de que le había dolido bastante.

-Es extraño, esa no parece una herida de bala…- comentó X sujetando un poco mas fuerte a la joven para evitar que se cayera –Tranquila…-le dijo de manera consoladora.

Finalmente ella dejó de empujarlo y se relajo un tanto.

-No fue una bala… uno de ellos me tomó el tobillo con las garras y me desgarró la piel, antes de que me topara con él…- explicó la joven señalando a X con un gesto de su cabeza.

-¿Y aún corrías con esa herida?- le preguntó X algo asombrado.

-No tenía otra opción…- murmuró ella

-¿Y por qué te seguían? Normalmente nunca atacan a una sola persona, casi siempre se concentran en destruir la ciudad…-Alia se fijo en el paquete que estaba al lado de la joven, alargó una mano para tomarlo -¿Es por este paquete?

-No, espera…- súbitamente la enfermera puso el laser en contacto con la carne desgarrada del tobillo de Zeta, pero esta vez con más potencia ya que la herida era más profunda. El laser soltó un poco de humo. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron (a tal punto que parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir de sus cuencas) emitiendo un potente brillo azulado al momento que forcejeaba con más fuerza que antes en los brazos de X -¡Ahh!

-¡Cálmate!- pero súbitamente la luz que emergía de los ojos de la joven lo rodeó a él también. X sintió como una oleada de energía atravesaba su cuerpo robótico con la fuerza de un rayo, inmovilizándolo. Lanzó un gemido, fue una sensación parecida a meter un tenedor en un enchufe.

Alia y los demás retrocedieron sin saber qué hacer. Todo duró tan solo unos segundos, súbitamente los ojos de la joven volvieron a la normalidad y la energía dejó de rodearlos. El Reploid no pudo sostenerla más, y ambos cayeron al suelo, ella aterrizando sobre el aturdido X.

-¿Qué demo…?- empezó Zero avanzando hacia ambos.

-Una tecno psíquica. Son bastante escasos.- le respondió Alia casi de inmediato, acuclillándose al lado de ambos, X hacia bizco y los ojos de ella daban vueltas –Arman objetos metálicos con su mente, regeneran metales y pueden producir electricidad, parece que cuando sintió el dolor sin querer le mandó un buen shock a X…-le dio un golpecito a X y a Zeta en sus cabezas, ambos parpadearon un par de veces y miraron a su alrededor con confusión. Pero cuando Zeta levantó la cabeza y X bajo la de él, ambos se toparon con la cara del otro a pocos centímetros de distancia, además de que los brazos de X se encontraban alrededor de la cintura de la joven. Un fuerte rubor inundó las mejillas de ella, y se apresuró a separarse de X. El Reploid se quedó quieto por unos segundos.

Alia rió por lo bajo.

-L-lo siento…-murmuró ella fijando su vista en el suelo, sus mejillas aún teñidas de rojo. Se puso de pie lentamente.- Es solo que hay veces que…tanta energía…

-Es difícil de controlar, en especial cerca de un Reploid que es capaz de absorber casi cualquier tipo de energía –le ayudo a explicarse Alia a la chica, agregando un poco de información extra –X es un Reploid con habilidades únicas, capaz de absorber cualquier clase de energía y adaptar su cuerpo a ella.

Zeta miró a X de pies a cabeza, con un brillo de interés en sus ojos. El Reploid simplemente sonrió con modestia.

-Pero ya pasado el incidente ¿me podrías explicar que hace una joven con una clase de tecnología como esta, prohibida? – la robot rosa mostró el paquete marrón, lo había desenvuelto, y dentro de él brillaba una gema color azul con bordes metálicos.

-Una fuente de poder Reploid…-murmuró Zero asombrado, acercándose para ver mejor la gema. Esas fuentes de poder eran el equivalente a un corazón humano para un Reploid.

La chica clavó la mirada en el suelo y no dijo nada. X se puso en pie y observó también la fuente de poder con bastante estupor.

-¿Se lo robaste a los Maveriks?- le preguntó Alia de manera más dura a la joven -¿O intentabas venderles esta pieza? – la chica levantó la vista, en sus ojos cristalinos se percibía un enorme rastro de culpa. Abrió la boca para argumentar, pero al parecer no encontró palabras que decir.

-Niña, quiero que entiendas que esto es grave, portar tecnología ilegal, y más por un menor de edad, es un delito mayor.- le explicó Zero de manera calma–Pero si tienes una razón válida para portar esto, puede que no se te meta a la cárcel por quince años, como es la pena. Puede que te den tan solo un par de años o meses, o hasta que te quiten dicha pena del todo.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste? ¿Tienes una razón de peso para portarla?- le preguntó X hablándole de buena manera.

-…la tomé de lo que quedaba de un Maverik volador, Humanoide clase E-K67 serie 8…- dijo finalmente después de una pausa. Todos se quedaron algo pasmados al escuchar todos los detalles sobre el Maverik, muy pocas personas sabían identificar apropiadamente a un Reploid.-Y tengo una razón…pero…no puedo decirla, realmente lo siento…- murmuró mirando solo a X, de una manera que hizo que el corazón del Reploid palpitara más deprisa.

-¿No lo robaste?- le preguntó Alia, aliviada. La chica le respondió negando con la cabeza, mirándola muy seria.

-Pues, aunque no lo robaste, si no das una razón válida para portar eso, iras directamente a la cárcel por portar tecnología ilegal y por desmantelar a un Reploid…- murmuró Zero cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

-Eso no lo decides tú, gato robot, lo decidirá un juez…- Zero abrió los ojos de golpe y los clavó en la chica al oír el comentario. Los ojos de ella brillaban ligeramente, dándole un aspecto peligroso, aunque su expresión seguía siendo simplemente seria –Además, nunca dije que lo había desmantelado, primero, del pobre solo quedaba su pecho y cabeza, segundo, llevaba desconectado varios días y tercero, no era un Reploid era un maldito Maverik, de los mismos que tu despedazas en cada una de tus misiones como hunter como si no fuera la gran cosa…- la expresión se Zero se transformó en una mueca de rabia y la fulminó con la mirada, ella no se inmutó- ah, y dije que tenía una razón, pero repito, no puedo decirla…

Los otros tres Reploids los observaron a ambos sin saber qué hacer. X se quedó sorprendido de que Zeta tuviera el coraje de enfrentar a Zero, un Hunter clase S. Puede que la chica fuera muy valiente, o que simplemente no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

-Mira mocosa, a mi me vale la razón que tengas, el fin no justifica los medios…- Zero dio un paso hacia ella, la chica avanzó hacia el Reploid procurando no apoyar su tobillo y se plantó frente a él.- Y no me vuelvas a llamar gato robot…

-¿Y que si lo hago? Tú me estas llamando desalmada, tengo derecho a llamarte como quiera.

-Si lo haces te despedazare con mi espada, y no tienes derecho de hacerlo vil despiadado saco de carne…- la chica dio un respingo al oír lo último, clavó sus ojos en el piso.

-…nunca juzgues sin saber…me maldije a mi misma mil veces mientras le quitaba su fuente de poder…-su voz se quebró al final. Alia y Eri fruncieron el seño, molestas, X entrecerró los ojos furioso, dispuesto a intervenir, pero la chica volvió a hablar. – Y no me vuelvas a llamar así…oh, espera tal vez no me entiendas… ¡Miau!- le dijo mordaz levantando la vista, poniendo ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza imitando las orejas de un gato.

Zero estalló, enarboló su espada y la blandió lanzándose hacia la joven, sus ojos serpenteando de ira. Zeta palideció e hizo ademan de retroceder. X se lanzo sin pensarlo delante de ella y se plantó ante Zero. Alia y Eri le gritaban que se detuviera.

El Reploid rojo vaciló, lo que le dio tiempo a X de agarrarle ambas manos y detener su espada, que quedó a un par de centímetros de su cabeza. Zeta miraba a Zero con miedo desde detrás de X.

-Cálmate- le ordenó con una voz de ultratumba a Zero –La pena por herir a un humano es la muerte, y lo sabes. Y no vas a herir a una joven inocente por una tonta pelea…

Zero apretó los dientes y le lanzó una mirada asesina a la joven

-Ella empezó…-murmuró quitando su espada y dándole la espalda a ambos.

-¡¿Qué yo empecé?- exclamó ella aún detrás de X.

-¡BASTA!- gritó Alia dando un paso entre los tres. La chica retrocedió un poco, Zero simplemente cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos. X se relajó un tanto.

Alia suspiró. Iba a decir algo más, pero súbitamente una enorme explosión se escuchó fuera del cuarto. Zero y X se pusieron en guardia de inmediato. La enfermera lanzó un grito de terror, Zeta miró la puerta que daba al exterior abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Alia por medio de su comunicador.

-¡Maveriks!- informó una voz femenina del otro lado del comunicador- ¡Son muchos, necesitamos a todo el personal en la entrada para detenerlos!

-Entendido Layer. X, Zero ya escucharon, debemos dirigirnos a la entrada.

-Maveriks… ¿Aquí?...nunca habían entrado en la base…-comentó X

-Deben estar detrás de ella…-dijo Zero clavándole la mirada a Zeta, ella le sostuvo al mirada sin pestañear.

Alia miró a la joven, de manera neutra.

-Vamos, debemos ayudar a proteger la base…-dijo finalmente –Pero tú aquí te quedaras, vigílala Eri – ordenó a la enfermera.

Zeta simplemente asintió.

Alia y Zero salieron de la habitación a toda velocidad, X quedo algo rezagado para ayudar a Zeta a volver a su camilla. Miró a Zeta, ella lo miró de vuelta y le sonrió de manera dulce, esa fue su manera de decir gracias. Se había mantenido muy sería todo el tiempo, por lo que aquella sonrisa fue toda una sorpresa para el Reploid.

Parpadeo un par de veces y luego le devolvió la sonrisa antes de salir tras Alia y Zero. Por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en esos ojos.

-Bueno, creo que deberé vendarte la herida, se cerró lo suficiente. Además, el querido X ya no está aquí para ayudarme a sostenerte…-Zeta estaba sentada de nuevo en la camilla, la enfermera le vendaba su tobillo.

-¿X? Es el chico azul ¿verdad?- le preguntó la chica.

-Ese mismo ¿no es un encanto? – le respondió a Zeta de manera dulce, parecía una robot medio fresa –Siempre hace lo posible en ayudar, con lo que sea.

-Parece un buen chico…-comentó Zeta de manera distraída.

-Es muy gentil, y parece que le caíste bien –le dijo cuando ya había terminado de vendarla. Busco en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, donde tenía sus utensilios, y tomó un par de pequeños parches y se los puso a Zeta en los moretones que tenía en la cara, la cual estaba algo enrojecida –Lista, quedaste como nueva cariño…-le dijo de manera jovial, era extraño que no la tratara mal después de lo que había pasado, realmente era una Reploid muy dulce.

Súbitamente Zeta sintió algo parecido a una explosión de energía. Al ser una tecno psíquica podía percibir casi cualquier clase de energía. Reconoció la clase al instante, era la fuente de poder de un Reploid, solo que esta emitía demasiada energía, más de lo normal. En ese momento Axl se empezó a mover en su capsula.

-¡Hay no! ¡Axl!- gritó la enfermera corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Axl. Empezó a apretar botones a lo loco en el tablero al lado de la cápsula -¡No, no ahora!- los gráficos en la pantalla al lado del tablero se volvieron locos -¡Esto nuca antes había pasado! ¡Está produciendo una cantidad monumental de energía!- al momento que dijo eso, la puerta de vidrio de la capsula estalló y el Reploid en su interior cayó al suelo.

Zeta se bajo de un salto de la camilla. Eri estaba tirada en el suelo al lado del tablero, inconsciente a causa de la explosión. La chica corrió hacia ella y la examinó, parecía estar bien. Escuchó un ligero gemido, hizo girar su cabeza, su larga cabellera negra moviéndose en el aire. El Reploid que antes estaba en la cápsula yacía en el suelo de rodillas, rayos azules y purpuras saliendo de las gemas de su pecho y cabeza. Tenía una armadura con hombreras triangulares, color azul oscuro con rayas rojas. Su casco era redondo con dos triángulos blancos a ambos lados, asemejando unas enormes orejas de gato. Por la parte de atrás de ese casco salía una maraña de picudo cabello anaranjado.

La joven se aceró a él, pero se quedo a una prudente distancia. Caminó lentamente hasta situarse justo en frente del Reploid, clavó sus ojos perlinos en los esmeralda de él. El joven tenía una cicatriz en forma de X sobre su nariz, y hacía una mueca de dolor mientras los rayos que salían de la gema en su casco le obligaban a cerrar los ojos de cuando en cuando.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó finalmente la chica. Él la miró algo extrañado, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su cara.

-Me temo que no…- súbitamente su sonrisa desapareció, lanzó un gemido y se encogió sobre si mismo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza –Duele…demasiado…- gimió, súbitamente el dolor se detuvo. El Reploid sintió como un par de manos eran puestas a ambos lados de su cara con delicadeza. Axl levantó la vista, los ojos de Zeta se habían vuelto de ese color azul intenso fantasmagórico, sus manos llenas de esa misma energía, que de alguna manera parecía estar curando a Axl.

-¿Cómo…?- las palabras se congelaron en la boca del Reploid mientras soltaba un involuntario suspiro de alivio.

-Calma…necesito entrar en tus sistemas para ver qué es lo que te pasa…-Zeta cerró los ojos, Axl sintió como la energía de ella se empezaba a expandir por su cuerpo. La chica frunció el ceño, todos sus circuitos parecían estar bien, pero su sistema de defensa estaba muy dañado. Eso no explicaba porque sentía tanto dolor, podía ser que un virus de nivel inferior hubiera logrado colarse en su sistema, pero tampoco explicaría tanto dolor. Bueno, restauraría su sistema de defensa, así el programa sería eliminado o aunque sea dejaría de causarle dolor –Tu sistema de defensa está muy débil, lo restauraré.

-¿Mi sistema de defensa?- preguntó Axl abriendo los ojos de repente con curiosidad, aunque era un Reploid no sabía mucho sobre su sistema.

-Digamos que es una especie de antivirus como el de las computadoras. Se encarga de acabar con los virus que intenten entrar en la computadora central de tu cuerpo, esta repara casi de manera automática las pequeñas imperfecciones y al mismo tiempo controla tu sistema nervioso. El tuyo esta casi completamente "destruido" por decirlo así, por lo que lo repararé, así parará el dolor.

-¿Entonces el dolor es causado porque mi sistema de defensa está destartalado?- preguntó Axl de nuevo, ya se empezaba a sentir mejor y lograba ver más claramente a la joven, ya que los rayos habían dejado de salir de las gemas de su cuerpo. Era muy linda, con un cabello negro azulado que le caía sobre los hombros de manera algo desordena, escondido debajo de su badana. Su nariz era pequeña y algo respingada. Su camisa azul dejaba ver sus hombros, uno de ellos con una venda. Era realmente bella, pero Axl no se fijo en eso, simplemente se preguntó cómo demonios era que una humana lo estuviera curando y supiera a la vez tanto sobre Reploids. Sintió como si ya la conociera, pero no recordaba donde ni como…

Aún estaba en la enfermería, se dio cuenta, pero ¿Qué había pasado? La última vez que había despertado le dijeron que estaba todo bien y que ya estaba recuperado. Luego había vuelto a caer inconsciente… –Pero…los doctores me habían dicho que estaba bien…

-No exactamente, creo que un leve virus aprovecho lo de tu sistema de defensa y te está causando un par de problemas. Probablemente ellos no lo detectaron por ser de un bajo nivel…pero aún así me resulta algo extraño…- Axl sintió un chispazo de dolor en su cabeza.

-¡Ouch!- exclamó quitándose las manos de la joven de la cabeza. Se llevó las manos a las sienes. -¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó a la joven, los ojos de ella habían vuelto a ser de ese extraño color cristalino, se había puesto muy pálida.

-Eso quiere decir que el programa ya está listo…terminé-le dijo con una apenas visible sonrisa. La chica estaba muy pálida y respiraba de manera entrecortada, como si acabara de correr una maratón. Como siempre, Axl no lo noto, estaba demasiado feliz como para preocuparse por ello.

-¡Me siento increíble!¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!-gritó de manera jovial dado un salto y alzando a la joven en el aire.

-Un placer…-murmuró ella, apenas respirando en el fuerte abrazo de Axl- Oye…no puedo respirar…

-Oh…lo siento…- Axl la soltó, la chica tosió un poco y dio un par de bocanadas de aire. Finalmente el Reploid se dio cuenta de que la chica no se veía nada bien -¿Te sientes bien?

-Si…solo algo cansada…-le respondió ella.-Bueno, me alegra que estés bien, pero ya debo irme…-la chica se aproximó a la camilla en la que antes había estado y tomó el paquete marrón, envolviéndolo bien de nuevo.

-Espera… ¡ERI!- gritó de repente Axl, finalmente notando la presencia de la inconsciente enfermera. El joven se acuclilló al lado de ella.

-Tranquilo, está bien…nada mas inconsciente…seguro la explosión de tu cápsula la asustó demasiado…- la joven empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Axl se puso rápidamente en pie y bloqueó su camino poniéndose enfrente de ella.

-Espera, tengo un par de preguntas…-le dijo muy serio-¿Qué demonios fue lo que me estabas haciendo y por que los dedos te brillaban como bengalas? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Esas son muchas preguntas… y con el tiempo que tengo creo que solo podré contestar una…mi nombre es Zeta- le dijo dedicándole una enigmática media sonrisa - Un placer ayudarte Axl, pero realmente tengo que irme, otro día conversaremos, además creo que X te necesita en la entrada de la base…oí decir que hay muchos Maveriks-con esas palabras la joven salió corriendo rápidamente por la puerta, en dirección al Ala Este de la base.

Axl se quedo medio atontado viéndola irse, esa chica era la persona más RARA que hubiera conocido nunca, pero lo había curado y estaba agradecido por ello. Súbitamente recordó lo de los Maveriks, si era cierto lo que ella decía, sus amigos debían estar en serios problemas.

E indudablemente estaban teniendo problemas, más de lo que les hubiera gustado admitir…

Eran millones de malditos Maveriks, no cientos, ni miles, sino millones. Todos los Maverik Hunters disparaban, golpeaban y cortaban, a diestra y siniestra. Pero era inútil.

X disparó a uno grupo de Maveriks voladores que parecían pequeños murciélagos. El joven jadeaba con fuerza, estaba agotado. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo "Demonios…" pensó "Son demasiados, esto nunca va a terminar…"

-¡X, muévete!- le gritó Zero con fuerza mientras cortaba en dos a un Maverik lobo que había estado a punto de dispararle -¡No te quedes ahí, debemos detener a estos infelices! – X asintió y se puso en pie con algo de esfuerzo. Zero también jadeaba fuertemente, el ataque los había tomado por sorpresa por lo que casi nadie había tenido ocasión de prepararse adecuadamente para la batalla.

Después de unos minutos, dando su mayor esfuerzo, los Hunters habían logrado despedazar a casi todos los Maveriks, pero el problema es que todos estaban a punto de caer inconscientes del cansancio.

Se oyó un grito de triunfo cuando el último Maverik estuvo en el suelo. X y Zero dieron un suspiro, creyendo que todo ya había acabado.

-¡O mi Dios!

Todos los Hunters volvieron a ver en la dirección de donde había provenido el grito, Alia estaba petrificada, las navegadoras Layer y Palette a su lado, señalando una enorme nube negra que había aparecido en la entrada. Los corazones de los Reploids se pararon al ver de qué estaba conformada la nube, murciélagos Maveriks…pero no de los inofensivos que simplemente intentaban estúpidamente morder a su enemigo, sino de los que lanzaban misiles rastreadores y bombas.

A X y a Zero se les cayó el alma a los pies.

-Mierda…-murmuró simplemente el Reploid rojo, levantando su espada, aún sabiendo que no sería de mucha ayuda.

X levantó su cañón y se dispuso a cargar un rayo. –Estamos perdidos ¿no?...

Súbitamente de la nada salieron una innumerable cantidad de balas, despedazando a todos los robots de la nube.

-¡Y yo que pensaba que eran perseverantes! Meh, ahora me doy cuenta que todo mundo es una maldita gallina asustadiza si no estoy por aquí…

Todos reconocieron la voz, el tono jovial y poco serio que lo caracterizaba.

-¡¿Axl?- exclamaron X y Zero al mismo tiempo, mirando en la dirección de la cual venía la voz. El Reploid azul oscuro estaba sentado en la baranda de las escaleras que llegaban a la gigantesca habitación. En cada mano sostenía una pistola, ambas humeantes después del tiroteo. Axl sonrió y se lanzó de las escaleras, cayendo al lado de ambos Reploids.

-¿Me extrañaron?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Axl…pero se supone que no despertarías…-dijo Zero, su voz cargada de verdadera sorpresa, al igual que su expresión.- ¡Ja! ¡Bueno, me alegra que estés bien!- dijo jovial dándole una palmada en la espalda que por poco hace que el joven se cayera de cara contra el suelo.

-Se supone, he ahí la clave. Pero nadie ni nada puede mantenerme fuera de la acción- añadió haciendo girar una de sus pistolas en su mano. Súbitamente una chica Reploid le saltó encima, por poco botándolo al suelo.

-¡Axl, estás bien!- le gritó Palette al joven Reploid mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. -¡Me alegra taaaaaanto que estés de vuelta!

La chica era un Reploid bastante más baja de él y con un aspecto muy joven. Tenía el cabello rubio, amarrado en dos coletas sobre su cabeza que parecían antenas. Su armadura parecía un vestido de baño de cuerpo completo, era de color verde oscuro al igual que la armadura en sus brazos. Tenía botas que se veían algo grandes para sus pies.

-¡Gah! A mí también me alegra estar de vuelta, Palette…- dijo él, intentando quitarse a la robot de encima.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que…?- empezó a preguntar X, pero Axl lo interrumpió.

-¿Salí de la cámara? ¿Desperté? ¿Me cure milagrosamente?- dijo el robot bromista, Layer y Alia habían llegado a su encuentro –Bueno, una chica me ayudo, la que estaba en la enfermería. No tengo idea de cómo lo hizo, me puso las manos en la cabeza y le empezaron a salir chispas de las manos y ojos. Y luego simplemente me sentí mejor, dijo que mi malfuncionamiento tenía que ver con mi "sistema de defensa" o algo así…-explicó Axl, ayudándose con las manos para hacer una pobre imitación de los poderes de la joven.

-¿Una chica humana de cabello negro?- le preguntó X súbitamente.

-Esa misma, tenía unos ojos rarísimos y hablaba cosas rarísimas, en especial antes de salir de la enfermería, casi ni sonreía, era RARISIMA…pero me cayó bien-finalizo su loca explicación con una sonrisa burlona.

-Un minuto ¡¿Salió de la enfermería?- estalló Zero dando un paso hacia Axl, este retrocedió alarmado.

-¡¿Y Eri la dejó salir?- preguntó Alia igual de alarmada.

-Em, si y no…- Axl se puso súbitamente nervioso al ver la reacción de sus amigos –Mi cápsula explotó, y Eri se desmayó del susto…la chica salió de la enfermería, en dirección a el Ala Este… ¿se supone que no podía salir?

-¡Se supone que debía estar encerrada en la cárcel!- gritó Zero -¡La atrapamos con tecnología ilegal, una fuente de poder Reploid!

Axl abrió mucho los ojos, al igual que Palette y Layer, las cuales no sabían nada de lo sucedido.

-Si se dirigió al Ala Este, la única salida por ahí es la que lleva al parqueo de deslizadores, le será muy fácil escapar…-puntualizó Layer.

-¡Tenemos que atraparla!- gritó Zero.

-No…debemos arreglar las cosas aquí- dijo Alia mirando a su alrededor, el Lobby de la base estaba prácticamente destruido, donde antes habían estado los ventanales donde se encontraban las puertas principales, solo quedaban escombros y vidrios rotos. Los cuerpos de los Maveriks estaban tirados por todas partes, el suelo lleno de huecos y escombros, además de que muchos Reploids habían quedado heridos.

Zero dio un gruñido de frustración.

-Yo iré por ella…-dijo X finalmente –Parece que confía un poco más en mi, tal vez logre convencerla, y si no la traeré a la fuerza…

Alia cerró los ojos meditabunda. –De acuerdo…cuento contigo X…

El Reploid asintió y salió corriendo en dirección al Ala Este.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. Primer indicio**_

X logró alcanzarla justo en el parqueo. Llegó jadeando, sintiendo como si su pecho estuviera en llamas. La base de los Maverik Hunters era un edificio realmente enorme, más de 500 metros cuadrados y casi 200 pisos. X había corrido esos 500 metros a pie, después de una batalla bastante dura, por lo que la carrera lo había dejado viendo "estrellitas".

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse. Entonces la vio, se estaba montando en un deslizador purpura.

-¡Espera!-gritó corriendo hacia donde estaba la chica. Zeta rápidamente giró la cabeza, haciendo bailar su melena negra. Al ver a X sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se apresuró a apretar el botón de anti gravedad que estaba en la manivela, el deslizador se elevo un par de centímetros del suelo y seguidamente apretó el pedal del acelerador a fondo. La rueda horizontal trasera del vehículo giró alocadamente lanzando un poco de humo, antes de que la motocicleta y la joven salieran disparadas calle abajo, en dirección al centro. X se apresuró a montarse en un deslizador y a seguir a la joven.

Le costó alcanzarla. Cuando logró divisarla, ya se encontraban casi un kilometro de la base. La chica conducía increíblemente bien para la edad que aparentaba, ya que la licencia de conducir deslizadores se daba hasta los diecinueve años en humanos y diecisiete en Reploids (por lo cual Axl era una excepción, ya que manejaba deslizadores desde los catorce).

Ambos recorrían un calle alterna, por la cual no había mucho transito. La chica iba bastante adelante de él, se pasaba constantemente de carril, esquivando por los pelos a los autos que iban hacia ella y pasando a todos los vehículos que se interpusieran. Si la chica se dirigía al centro, donde vivían la mayoría de los humanos, estarían en problemas. Ya que debería tomar la carretera principal, llena de autos a esa hora. X la perdería inminentemente o la chica se estrellaría en su loca carrera.

El Reploid aceleró su deslizador, pasando a un par de autos de largo. Estaban llegando a salida a la autopista, tenía que alcanzarla…

Un camión que estaba descargando un par de cajas le dio una idea. Aceleró hacia el vehículo de descarga e hizo su deslizador saltar sobre él, una vez sobre este aceleró aún más y volvió a saltar, esta vez sobre un camión en movimiento. Por poco perdió el control, pero sostuvo con fuerza la manivela evitando inclinarse demasiado hacia el borde del camión.

El Reploid tomó una bocanada de aire antes de acelerar por última vez, saltando del camión y cayendo finalmente en la calle, justo al lado derecho de la motocicleta de la joven.

A Zeta casi le da un paro al verlo caer de repente al lado de ella. Perdió el control de su motocicleta por un momento y casi se estrella con un auto que iba pasando a su izquierda.

-¿¡Estás loco!- le gritó ella visiblemente molesta.

-¡Te hago la misma pregunta!- le gritó él para hacerse oír sobre el barullo de los autos. Acercó su deslizador al de ella y estiró una mano tomando la manivela del vehículo de la joven.- ¡Te llevaré de vuelta!

-¡Ni lo pienses!- gritó ella soltando la manivela y poniendo ambas manos sobre el brazo del joven, sus ojos emitieron un chispazo azulado al momento que X sentía un fuerte calambre en el brazo, obligándolo a soltar la motocicleta de la joven.

La chica rápidamente tomó de nuevo la manivela e hizo girar su vehículo hacia un callejón a su izquierda, despistando por unos segundos a X. Él Reploid hizo girar con brusquedad su deslizador, derrapando un par de metros antes de internarse en el callejón, mientras soltaba una maldición por lo bajo.

El callejón era sumamente estrecho, la joven apenas podía maniobrar. No estaba segura si aún la seguían, pero por si las dudas debía ir aún más rápido. Aceleró, más adelante había un callejón más ancho que llevaba a una gran, podrían llamarla planicie, que quedaba entre un par de edificios. Los enormes y altos edificios habían sido construidos dándole la espalda a ese espacio, solo había dos formas de entrara y salir de el terreno, por un pequeñísimo callejón a un costado de uno de los gigantes de cemento que insistía en mirar en dirección contraria a lo que antes había sido un simple espacio de tierra. Y la otra era la ruta que la joven estaba tomando en ese momento.

X alcanzó a ver las luces del deslizador de la joven, reflejadas en los ladrillos de una de las paredes del callejón, doblo en ese callejón, pensando que quizás la atraparía.

Pero se encontró con algo completamente distinto. Frenó su deslizador, lentamente se desmontó del vehículo, sin quitar los ojos de la escena.

El terreno estaba rodeado de pequeños arbustos que apenas le llegaban a la cintura, estos con unas hojas verdes y brillantes. Se internó en el único sendero que se abría entre los arbustos bellamente plantados. A lo largo del sendero había enormes árboles, de tupidas copas y enormes ramas gruesas que parecían brazos. Más adelante el sendero se unía a un sendero circular que estaba alrededor de un montículo en el centro del cual se alzaba un pequeño arbolito de tallo blanco y escasas hojas azuladas.

-Wow...-murmuró el Reploid.

Era un lugar realmente hermoso. Era muy difícil encontrar árboles y plantas reales en la ciudad, por lo que aquel lugar parecía un pedacito de cielo.

X sacudió la cabeza, volviendo en sí. Tenía que buscar a la joven, salió corriendo por uno de los senderos.

* * *

No estaba por ninguna parte, era como si se hubiera esfumado.

X se dejó caer contra uno de los árboles, emitiendo un leve sonido metálico cuando su armadura chocó contra el tronco. Había buscado por todas partes, había inspeccionado las áreas cercanas a la otra salida, que daba hacia la plaza central de la ciudad, pero la chica no estaba por ninguna parte. Finalmente se había dado por vencido y se había devuelto al parque.

-Es muy hábil…- se dijo a sí mismo, pensando que tal vez no debía de haberla subestimado. - Debí de saber que no vendría por las buenas, Debí de escuchar a Zero, tal vez habría tenido más éxito si la hubiera perseguido como si se tratase de una Maverik y no un cachorrito perdido…Buena esa, X- dijo sarcásticamente, regañándose a sí mismo.

Esa joven, parecía una humana común y corriente, pero tenía algo distinto. No era por su habilidad tecno psíquica, sino por algo más que X no logró identificar. Esa joven le parecía fascinante de alguna manera. Hizo un repaso mental de su aspecto y comportamiento, intentando encontrar lo que la hacía tan diferente a cualquier humano.

Tenía una piel muy pálida, recordó de repente, cabellera negra azulada y una cara que rara vez mostraba emoción alguna...

Un minuto.

Su cara casi no mostraba emociones, y su voz tenía un suave tono neutro que igualmente, no mostraba emoción alguna. Pero era obvio que las sentía, X lo había sabido al verla a los ojos, estos mostraban todo lo que su voz y cara no hacían. Eso era lo que la hacía distinta.

Esa chica se comportaba como una Reploid. Casi no mostraba emociones, usaba un lenguaje algo técnico. Eso era lo que la hacía distinta, una humana que se comportaba como una Reploid…y no solo eso, mostraba demasiado afecto por los mismos…

-"me maldije a mi misma mil veces…"- murmuró X, recordando las palabras de la joven.

Su reflexión fue interrumpida por un grito, uno femenino. Fue un grito agudo, desafinado, lleno de desesperación y dolor, sentimientos que X pudo reconocer perfectamente.

Se puso en pie de un salto y se quedó petrificado, respirando entrecortadamente, hasta que el grito fue cortado por un disparo. El sonido del arma sacó a X de su parálisis.

-…O no…-dijo, palideciendo. Salió corriendo a toda velocidad por el sendero, pasando de largo los bellos árboles y arbustos, dejando ese lugar que parecía mágico para volver a la difícil realidad.

Divisó su deslizador y de un salto se subió en él. Encendió el vehículo y metió el acelerador al máximo. La rueda horizontal trasera, soltó un rechinido y una nube de humo antes de que la motocicleta saliera disparada por el sendero del parque, hacia la otra salida, hacia aquel pequeño callejón que daba hacia la plaza.

El lugar estaba casi completamente desierto, ya que eran casi las once de la noche. X detuvo su deslizador en la entrada del callejón, y accedió a la plaza a pie.

El lugar era bastante pintoresco, aun cuando estaba tan vacío y obscuro. Las baldosas amarillas del suelo daban la impresión de ser de oro puro gracias a la luz de los faroles que estaban dispuestos alrededor de la plaza. Los faroles estaban colocados enfrente de cada una de las tiendas que rodeaban el lugar, las cuales estaban cerradas, y luego se perdían en direcciones contrarias, por las dos calles que daban al lugar.

Pero una solitaria figura tendida en el centro de la plaza no encajaba en ese paisaje.

Apenas X la distinguió, corrió hacia dicha figura. Se paró en seco cuando se encontraba a un par de metros distancia. Su boca se abrió involuntariamente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus pupilas casi desaparecieron de sus ojos. Palideció drásticamente. Intentó retroceder torpemente, aterrado, pero se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de espaldas al suelo, quitando por un momento sus ojos de la escena. Rápidamente se sentó, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon de nuevo con la escena, se quedó petrificado. Un súbito sentimiento de nausea recorrió su boca.

Era una mujer humana, o lo había sido. Estaba tendía cuan larga era en el suelo, su vestido blanco había sido teñido de rojo por su propia sangre, la cual provenía mayormente de una horrorosa herida en su estomago. La carne estaba desgarrada, parecía que un tigre la hubiera mordido repetidas veces, transformando su piel en tan solo tiras de carne ensangrentadas. Estaba tendida sobre su costado izquierdo, dándole la cara a X, ambos de sus brazos tendidos hacia él. La mayor parte de una cabellera rizada pelirroja le caía sobre la cara, dejando ver nada mas uno de sus ojos…o lo que antes había sido un ojo. Le habían disparado justo en el ojo, dejándole un horrible hoyo en medio de la cara, del cual salía aún más sangre.

Todo el suelo alrededor de ella estaba bañado en aquel horrible líquido rojizo. Pero lo más chocante era que, alguien se había untado los dedos en aquella sangre y había escrito sobre las baldosas un terrorífico mensaje.

-Primer indicio: esto es solo el comienzo…muerte a todos los humanos=libertad para los Reploids…- leyó X con un hilo de voz.

Logró volver a mover su cuerpo, torpemente se puso de pie y con desesperación se alejó del cuerpo, hasta que su espalda dio contra uno de los postes de luz que iluminaban el lugar. Se sostuvo del poste con una mano mientras se tapaba la boca con la otra. Sentía como si fuera a vomitar.

"Resiste, no vomites…no vomites…" se dijo a sí mismo intentando controlar la horrible nausea. Finalmente se dejó caer de rodillas al lado del farol, aun aterrado por lo que acababa de ver. Se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando calmarse.

-O por Dios…- murmuró. Acababa de ver el asesinato más horrible y despiadado de su vida, y él, como Maverik hunter había visto muchos. No solo la habían matado, la habían mutilado…y lo peor de todo, eso era obra de un Reploid…

-¡X! Habla Alia ¿lograste encontrarla?- la voz de la Reploid lo reconfortó enormemente, se puso de pie lentamente, aún agarrado del farol. Se llevó una mano al comunicador en su oído izquierdo- ¿X?

-…no…la perdí en un callejón…-murmuró con dificultad – pero encontré otra cosa, en la plaza central de la ciudad…necesito médicos forenses, un equipo de reconocimiento…y al general Signas…- le dijo con tono grave, dando un ligero vistazo a la figura que estaba tirada a unos metros de él. Apartó la vista rápidamente, volviendo a sentir las nauseas.

Alia calló por unos momentos, asimilando las palabras del joven.

-…X… ¿Qué pasó?...- balbuceó Alia, visiblemente alterada.-… Axl y a Zero partieron hace unos momentos a buscarte, Signas está dormido, por lo que tengo que despertarlo, y tal vez eso tarde un tiempo…

- Demonios, Axl no debió de haber ido…dudo que resista ver esto…y dile a Signas que es MUY urgente, créanme…esto es… solo apresúrense…- murmuró, finalmente recomponiéndose – y que Palette no venga…hazme caso Alia…

La robot guardó silencio, estaba seguro de que le había puesto los nervios de punta.

-Todos van en camino…despertaré al general…y también iré yo…

-De acuerdo, acá los espero, X fuera.

Apenas cortó la comunicación con Alia, llamó a Zero y le indicó que tomara el camino secreto por el callejón.

-¿Por qué demonios tuve que ir detrás de ti todo el camino?- preguntó Axl mientras parqueaban sus respectivos deslizadores a lado del de X.

-Porque X lo dijo, y hasta que yo vea lo que pasa te quedarás aquí- le ordenó Zero.

El Reploid lo miró como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó, indignado.- ¡Llevo casi dos semanas babeando, necesito algo de acción! ¡Hasta me duele el dedo por no disparar mis pistolas!- finalizó con la misma excusa que casi siempre utilizaba para colarse en las misiones.

-No hay nada de acción aquí Axl, créeme…- la voz de X sobresaltó a ambos. Los dos Reploids se volvieron hacia la entrada del callejón.

X se encontraba con la espalda pegada a una de las paredes del callejón. Cruzaba ambos brazos sobre la armadura celeste de su pecho. La parte de sus brazos cubierta por la misma armadura que iba desde su codo a su muñeca estaba llena de raspones, se los había hecho mientras buscaba a la muchacha. Parecía una especie de aparición, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto parado así en la calle, rápidamente se habría pasado de acera, ya que, además de que el Reploid media casi metro noventa y era bastante musculoso, sus ojos esmeralda mostraban una mirada sombría. La expresión de su cara era igual se sombría que la de sus ojos, acentuada por el tenue brillo rojo de la gema roja en su casco.

Miraba el vacio, como si no supiera que estaban ahí. Axl y Zero conocían muy bien esa actitud, era como si su amigo se desconectara del mundo, y solo le pasaba cuando estaba sumamente preocupado por algo. Finalmente volvió su cabeza para verlos a ambos.

-Zero, ven, te lo mostraré…Axl, cuida los deslizadores…- Zero asintió y empezó a caminar hacia el Reploid. X dejó de apoyarse en la pared y empezó a caminar hacia el centro de la plaza con Zero siguiéndolo de cerca.

Axl no reclamó esa vez, por que no pensaba hacerle caso. Cuando ambos se habían alejado lo suficiente saltó hacia la pared del callejón, de ahí hacia la pared opuesta, así lo hizo sucesivamente hasta llegar al techo del edificio más bajo (que tenía unos treinta y cinco pisos).

Sonrió de manera picara y se dispuso a caminar hacia el borde del edificio para poder espiar, pero en eso escuchó a Zero soltar una sonora maldición. Axl se congeló, ya que Zero rara vez maldecía de aquella manera. Su insaciable curiosidad aumentó.

-No creo que quieras ver eso…

La suave voz neutra y femenina lo hizo saltar en el lugar donde estaba, giró su cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz.

Estaba sentada en un enorme tubo de ventilación que salía de una especie de grada muy alta en el techo del edificio, al lado de la cual como Axl pudo observar se encontraba parqueado un deslizador purpura. La joven parecía una esfinge, su cabello se movía ligeramente por el viento y sus ojos azules miraban más allá de Axl, clavados en lo que fuera que estuviera en el centro de la plaza. Zeta apartó la vista súbitamente, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Axl no supo cómo reaccionar, una suave voz en su mente le dijo que la atrapara, pero otra voz casi gritó que no lo hiciera y otra aún más suave que la primera le dijo de nuevo que había visto a esa chica antes en alguna parte.

-Créeme…hay cosas que es mejor no ver…- le dijo abriendo los ojos de nuevo, clavándolos en él. Axl sintió un escalofrío involuntario.

La chica tenía una rodilla levantada mientras que su otra pierna caía al lado del tubo. Ambas manos apoyándose en la parte del tubo detrás de ella para sostener su espalda. Axl notó que el paquete café descansaba en su regazo.

Axl no habló, simplemente miró sobre su hombro hacia la plaza, la curiosidad en sus ojos verdes chispeó con más fuerza al escuchar los murmullos de la conversación entre X y Zero. La chica dio un suspiro.

-Se nota que eres un Reploid muy curioso, la curiosidad mató al gato Axl…- lo sermoneó ella, o al menos eso pareció, ya que su voz y cara seguían sin mostrar expresión. –Desde aquí no pude ver los detalles, … y ahora que se lo que pasa, lo prefiero así…hubo un asesinato, una humana fue brutalmente asesinada y mutilada.

-¿Q-qué?- murmuró Axl palideciendo.

La joven se bajo de un salto del tubo, cayendo a lado del joven. Axl dio un salto hacia atrás algo sorprendido.

-Hazme caso y quédate aquí…se nota que eres muy joven y que no has visto un asesinato nunca…

-¿Joven?- exclamó súbitamente indignado - ¡No soy tan joven, tengo casi 16! ¡Y por si no te habías dado cuenta, soy un Maverik hunter, tengo que asesinar yo mismo a cientos de Reploids por día!

La chica lo miró, Axl al tenerla más cerca, notó un leve rastro de pánico en sus ojos.

-Pero nunca has visto a un humano muerto, apuesto que ni siquiera herido, es obvio por la reacción que tuviste cuando te lo dije…-Axl iba a reclamar, pero cerró su boca al darse cuenta que era cierto. –Los asesinatos de Reploids son algo horrible…pero ver a un humano muerto, y mutilado…no tienes idea- Entre cerró los ojos con pesar.- Baja del techo y espéralos con los deslizadores, hazme caso Axl…

Axl iba a volver a reclamar, diciéndole que quien se creía para darle ordenes, pero ella al parecer adivinó lo que estaba pensando y clavó sus ojos en el de manera amenazadora. El joven volvió a sentir un escalofrío, como si su mirada le hubiera transmitido un toque eléctrico. Apartó la vista hacia la plaza, rápidamente. Pensando finalmente que tal vez no sería tan buena idea ver lo que ocurría. De repente escuchó un rápido zapateo detrás de suyo.

Volvió su cabeza hacia donde antes había estado la joven, pero ella se había esfumado. Axl la busco con la vista en el tubo donde antes había estado sentada, pero no la encontró.

Se quedó ahí parado por unos segundos antes de empezar a bajar del edificio de la misma manera en la que había subido.

Zero retrocedió dando un salto.

-¡A LA MIERDA! ¡¿Q-qué demonios…?

X permanecía muy serio un par de pasos detrás de él, mirando en otra dirección, no planeaba mirar directamente esa escena, no de nuevo.

-Te dije que era algo serio…ya entiendes porque ni Axl ni Palette pueden ver esto.

-Demonios…ambos enloquecerían, yo estoy enloqueciendo…- dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza. -¿Viste quien…?

-No… nada mas escuché el disparo y el grito de la mujer, pero cuando llegue solo encontré esto… - se volvió para mirar a Zero, evitando fijar la vista directamente en el cadáver - Pero estoy muy seguro de que fue un Reploid, un Maverik…

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- preguntó Zero, al parecer no se había fijado en el mensaje en el suelo, X lo señaló con un gesto mientras volvía a apartar la vista haciendo una mueca. Los ojos de Zero se abrieron cuan grandes eran apenas lo leyó. –Esto es inhumano, hasta para un Maverik, quien sea que haya hecho esto es un completo psicópata…

Finalmente Zero apartó la vista del cadáver, igual de perturbado que X. Empezó a caminar hacia el callejón, X lo siguió.

Ambos se encontraron a Axl sentado apoyando la espalda en una de las paredes, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos, estaba muy ocupado jugueteando con una de sus pistolas de plasma. Le daba vueltas al arma en su dedo índice, sin temor a que se disparara.

-¡Axl si sigues jugando con tus armas te abrirás un hueco en el cráneo!- lo regañó X de repente. Axl dio un salto y la pistola se le resbaló de los dedos. Al caer al suelo, el arma se disparó en dirección a X y a Zero.

Ambos Reploids hicieron una mueca de pánico antes de tirarse al suelo, esquivando por los pelos el disparo. Zero y X se pusieron de pie dándole una mirada de reproche.

-Jeje, lo siento…- murmuró Axl, llevándose una mano a la nuca y sonriendo de manera inocente. Zero se acerco al joven y le propinó un golpe con los nudillos en la gema de su frente.

-¡Si otra de tus balas vuelve a pasar a menos de tres metros de mi armadura te convertiré en chatarra! -le dijo de manera dura, pero sonriendo. Había extrañado regañar al joven Reploid.

-No será necesario, lo juro, jeje…- aseguró retrocediendo un poco. Rápidamente cambió de tema- bueno… ¿y qué pasó con lo del asesinato?

La mirada de ambos Reploids se endureció.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue un asesinato?- le preguntó X acercándose al joven.

-Bueno, es que, me subí al techo de uno de los edificios. Iba a espiar, pero no lo hice.- se apresuró a decir, al ver que los ojos de ambos se entrecerraban con furia- La chica, Zeta, estaba en el techo y me detuvo antes de que pudiera ver nada. Me dijo que habían matado a una humana, que ella solo había visto desde lejos como le disparaban, y que había sido tan brutal que lo prefería así…por lo que cambié de opinión y baje…

X abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa. "¿Ella vio lo que pasó? Y además ¿¡Logró que Axl le hiciera caso!" pensó de repente.

-¡¿Y no te dio la cabeza para atraparla en medio de su bonita platica?- exclamó Zero visiblemente furioso. -¡Es una criminal, Axl!

-¡Lo iba a hacer! ¡Pero de repente despareció! Le quite la vista de encima por unos segundos y se había esfumado…- en ningún momento había pensado en atrapar a la joven, pero era mejor que Zero no supiera eso.

Zero iba a argumentar, pero una voz los interrumpió a todos.

-Chicos, habla Alia, los refuerzos están casi llegando, espérenlos en la calle este de la plaza.- dijo a través de los comunicadores de los tres.

-De acuerdo- respondió X por todos. -Vamos…demonios, tendremos que pasar cerca del cuerpo…

Los tres tomaron sus deslizadores y encendieron los botones de anti gravedad. Seguidamente empezaron a jalar por la manivela a los vehículos, ya que no valía la pena montarse en ellos para recorrer una distancia tan corta.

X los guió a los dos por el costado izquierdo de la plaza, rodeando el cuerpo. Zero venía justo detrás de él, ambos mirando en otra dirección.

Axl, tenía los ojos clavados en la espalda de Zero, luchando con todas sus fuerzas con su curiosidad, que había vuelto aún más fuerte que antes.

"Tal vez solo una mirada…" pensó de repente, perdiendo la batalla contra su curiosidad. Disimuladamente paró de avanzar y volvió su cabeza hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba el centro de la plaza, pero mantuvo la vista clavada en el suelo, sin alzar sus ojos hacia el lugar. Lentamente empezó a dirigir su vista al centro de la plaza. Pero súbitamente su vista topó con el mensaje sangriento escrito cerca del cadáver. Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría su espina dorsal metálica, pero no pudo apartar la vista hasta que termino de leer el mensaje.

- Primer indicio: esto es solo el comienzo…muerte a todos los humanos=libertad para los Reploids…- leyó inconscientemente en voz alta, su cuerpo empezó a temblar de manera involuntaria. Como hipnotizado, empezó a alzar más la vista, dispuesto a ver qué era lo que había producido la "tinta" para el mensaje. Pero justo antes de que sus ojos se toparan con el cadáver, Zero lo tomó por el cabello y lo hizo mirar al lado contrario.

Axl no se movió, y clavó la vista en sus pies, su cuerpo aún temblaba ligeramente. Zero y X se habían detenido al notar que Axl no caminaba, para encontrarlo mirando el mensaje, Zero se había lanzado hacia el muchacho y lo había agarrado del cabello obligándolo a ver en otra dirección, no lo había soltado aún.

-Leíste el mensaje…nunca habías visto sangre antes, ¿no?- adivinó X, mirándolo más con lástima que con enojo.

Axl asintió cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras apretaba los dientes, aún no había dejado de temblar. Era obvio que estaba aterrado y asqueado por lo que acababa de ver.

-Lo siento…- murmuró finalmente. Había logrado controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

Zero suspiró y le soltó el cabello, para ponerle una mano en la cabeza y luego quitarla dándole un ligero empujón.

-Vamos, y no te atrevas a mirar de nuevo…- le ordenó mientras volvía a tomar su motocicleta, aunque estaba muy seguro de que no volvería a mirar, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Los médicos forenses habían cubierto el cuerpo con una manta blanca, para el alivio de todos. Hacía poco que el equipo había llegado, junto con Alia y Signas.

El general estaba hablando con el jefe del equipo forense, que no era nada más y nada menos que Layer. Mientras que Alia, X, Zero y Axl se encontraban sentados en la acera por la cual se tomaba el camino este. La Reploid rosa aún estaba en medio de un shock, no había reaccionado muy bien al ver el cuerpo, había caído de espaldas petrificada. Entre Zero y Layer habían logrado levantarla del suelo y llevarla a donde estaba sentada en ese momento.

-Tenías razón X…- murmuró de repente sobresaltándolos a todos.

X la miró por unos segundos, pensando en que responder, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una voz lo interrumpió.

-¡X, ven aquí de inmediato!- gritó Signas al Reploid. X suspiró y se puso en pie.

-Apresúrate, no querrás que el general rabieta se enfade contigo…- murmuró Axl al Reploid sacando la legua, haciendo bizco y poniéndose una mano en la frente como si saludara a un general invisible. X rió por lo bajo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el general, haciendo la mejor cara seria que pudo poner.

Nadie soportaba al general en esos días, buscaba cualquier razón para gritarle a todo mundo, en especial a Zero y X, aunque al parecer Axl ya había tenido un encuentro con él en el poco tiempo que llevaba despierto. Por lo que la simpatía que todos sentían hacia él estaba muy decadente.

El comandante le lanzó una mirada asesina apenas X se presentó ante él.

-¿Si general Signas?- murmuró, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, ignorando su mirada de desprecio.

Signas era un Reploid sumamente alto y fornido, fácilmente le podía llevar una cabeza o mas de alto a X. Tenía una cara de piel pálida, con un mentón cuadrado. Sobre su cabeza llevaba una gorra metálica en forma de un cilindro aplanado, de color azul muy oscuro con bordes dorados. El resto de su uniforme, metálico también con el mismo diseño, era una gabardina que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Sus hombreras eran pequeños círculos con cordeles dorados, simplemente decorativas. Andaba puestas unas botas azules oscuro sin diseño alguno.

-Me informan que dejaste escapar a una humana…- dijo sin rodeos.

-No la deje escapar, señor. La perdí cuando encontré a esta humana, que creo que tiene más importancia que la joven humana. – le respondió X, su expresión y tono inmutables. Aun así, estaba haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo por reprimir un súbito sentimiento de cólera que había nacido en él, le sorprendía la incompetencia de su general. En lugar de preocuparse por el asesinato le preguntaba por una joven con la que ni siquiera había tenido contacto.

-¿Qué tiene más importancia? ¿Sabes que es una tecno psíquica? Los de su clase son muy escasos, además, pudo habernos sido útil…

X lo miró, esta vez no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, ya que el Reploid hablaba como si se tratase de una especie de instrumento.

-¿Qué es lo que insinúa, señor?- le preguntó X, haciendo un esfuerzo aún más grande por contenerse. –Es una humana, no podríamos contratarla como Maverik Hunter…

-Pero pudimos haberla escaneado y tomado los datos sobre sus habilidades para mejorar a nuestros soldados, además de que es la única testigo…- dijo rápidamente clavando los ojos en el suelo, como evadiendo la mirada del Reploid de ojos verdes- Pero eso ya no importa, hablemos de tu incompetencia. Eres una Maverik Hunter clase A y aún así no pudiste atrapar a una humana…que decepción…- cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza lentamente – Estoy muy decepcionado de ti X, tendrás un castigo, y será uno bastante fuerte.

X apretó los dientes. Se apresuró a cambiar de tema antes de que terminara por abrirle un hoyo en la frente a Signas con su cañón.

-¿Qué dicen los médicos forenses y el equipo de reconocimiento sobre la mujer?

-Al parecer fue un asesinato a sangre fría, no le robaron ni violaron. Lograron dar con su identidad, su nombre es Alerian Daniels, esposa del Dr. Daniels…

-¿El presidente de la corporación de Reploids Constructores?

-Exactamente, ya le informamos y parece que dicho hecho le ha afectado, se puso a "llorar" cuando Layer lo notifico – Explico Signas, utilizando la palabra llorar como si estuviera en un dialecto que no pudiera entender –Que humano más débil, solo las mujeres lloran…

X apretó los puños con más fuerza, pero increíblemente, logró controlar su temperamento de nuevo.

-¿Eso es todo, señor?

-Sí, eso y que estamos un casi noventa y ocho por ciento seguros de que esto es obra de un Maverik, uno muy listo. No dejo huellas, ni ninguna arma cerca, y la forma de matar fue tan…inusual…

X no pudo soportarlo más, murmurando un despedida se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lo más rápido posible hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Apenas los demás lo miraron supieron que estaba a punto de explotar.

-El general rabieta se paseo en él…- murmuró Axl levantándose del suelo -¿Qué tan malo fue?- le preguntó el Reploid de cabello anaranjado apenas él llego a su encuentro.

-Si tengo que escucharlo por unos quince segundos más, va a terminar con un hoyo hecho por mi buster en su frente…- murmuró con los dientes apretados. Luego procedió a contarles toda su conversación, y lo incompetente y extraño que actuaba el general desde su punto de vista, además de tonto y poco sensible a la situación.

-Cada vez está más raro…una cosa es que le interese como testigo, pero ¿ahora quiere utilizar a una humana para experimentos?- comentó Alia después de oír el relato de X, negando con la cabeza de manera grave.

-Y habla del asesinato como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo… ¡Hm!- murmuró Axl indignado

-Es simplemente un imbécil…primero te quiere dar un castigo y luego habla de las emociones de esa manera, especialmente en frente de ti…- puntualizó Zero.

X simplemente lanzó un gruñido de asentimiento, mientras cerraba los ojos con frustración. Él era un Reploid especial, único. Podía sentir con mayor intensidad las emociones que ningún otro Reploid, tenía la habilidad de llorar como otros, solo que por decirlo de alguna manera, la utilizaba más que los demás. Además de que si era provocado, su ira podía alcanzar niveles catastróficos, dándole un muy potente carácter. Pero aún así, sus emociones no eran tan fuertes como las de un humano, el era una especie de ser en medio de Reploids y humanos, no suficientemente Reploid ni humano…Esos pensamientos siempre habían afectado a X desde que tenía memoria.

-X, vamos ignóralo – murmuró Zero, sacando a su amigo de su horrible reflexión...Le dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro, adivinando en lo que pensaba. –Signas es solo un…

-Sabe algo que nosotros no…- dijo de repente Axl en tono serio, haciendo que todos saltaran en sus lugares. –Algo sobre los tecno psíquicos, o sobre el asesinato…o puede que ambos…- giró su cabeza y los miró a todos, sus ojos verdes habían perdido la chispa juguetona que siempre tenían. –Propongo que investiguemos un poco…

Todos asintieron algo perplejos, Axl rara vez hablaba tan seriamente. Pero tenía razón, el interés de Signas por esa chica y su súbita indiferencia eran extraños, debía saber algo que ellos no.

-¡Señor, encontramos evidencia!- gritó de repente un Reploid color azul del equipo de reconocimiento sosteniendo una bolsa plástica en el aire.


	3. Chapter 3

_**De vuelta al trabajo**_

El eco de sus pasos chocaba contra las paredes de cemento para revotar y luego devolverse a sus oídos. La chica corría desenfrenadamente entre las viejas callejuelas de piedra, aún apretando el paquete café entre sus brazos. Habría sido más rápido si se hubiera robado el vehículo, pero le pareció que ya había causado suficientes problemas por aquella noche. Pero todo eso tenía una razón, nada de lo que ella hacía nunca era por maldad…

Aumentó el paso, su larga cabellera negro-azulada ondeando detrás de ella.

La joven estaba recorriendo una calle perteneciente a la parte antigua de la ciudad. Las calles no eran de brillantes baldosas o de cemento casi plateado, sino de piedras planas y de formas redondeadas encajadas una en otra a manera de rompecabezas. Las aceras a ambos lados de la calle eran sumamente estrechas, y en ellas los distintos edificios y comercios eran igual de "sencillos" por decirlo así. No había edificios de más de tres pisos, todos eran de cemento, pintados de bellos y llamativos colores. En los bordes de las estrechas aceras había una cerca de arbustos que las separaba de la calle, y que se abría nada mas en las esquinas para dejar espacio a las personas para cruzar la calle.

Era un barrio típico de una comunidad humana, una de las pocas que quedaban en la ciudad. Nuestra humana con corazón de metal había vivido en ese lugar desde que tenía memoria, por lo que después de unos incansables y eternos minutos logró llegar a su destino.

Se había desviado de la calle principal del "cantón", por una callejuela sin aceras, más estrecha. Por ese lugar solo había casas, más grandes, pero sin tantos detalles ni colores tan alegres como las otras. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al final de la callejuela, esta no tenía salida, terminaba en una enorme casa, su casa.

No era una vivienda normal, no parecía ni humana ni Reploid, al igual que la chica. La entrada consistía en un enorme portón metálico brillante que se erguía entre dos paredes de concreto, de unos dos metros de alto.

La joven miró el portón con algo de alivio, antes de acercarse a la enorme puerta y empujarla con relativa facilidad, por mas grande que se viera, no era muy pesado. Cerró el portón detrás de sí, y luego lo aseguró con una cerradura con códigos numéricos que este tenía. A esa hora no vendría ningún cliente, así que no era necesario dejarla abierta.

Empezó a caminar por el césped artificial que se extendía por unos diez metros hasta llegar a la verdadera entrada de su casa. Aunque la entrada era imponente, lo que estaba detrás del portón era una casita de un solo piso, color blanco con rodapiés azules metálicos. Los bordes de las dos ventanas que se veían eran iguales a los rodapiés, entre las ventanas se encontraba una puerta metálica. Toda la casa era de metal, solo que gracias a la pintura parecía de cemento.

La chica se paró enfrente de la puerta y esta se deslizó hacia un lado de manera automática dejándola pasar. Caminó dentro de la casa, todo estaba oscuro. Tanteo en la pared al lado de la puerta buscando el interruptor de la luz, sintió entre sus dedos la palanca de plástico y la accionó.

Las luces blancas iluminaron una estancia bastante extensa, de un lado se encontraba un juego de sala hecho de metal sin pintura y con almohadones sobre las sillas para mayor comodidad. A ambos lados del el jueguito de sala había dos puertas metálicas que permanecían cerradas, una en cada esquina de la pared.

Del otro lado había montones de cajas con partes robóticas, herramientas y uno que otro vehículo a medio armar, todas estas cosas apiladas a los lados de un escritorio también metálica con una enorme y moderna computadora sobre este y una cama Reploid. Esas camas eran utilizadas en las unidades médicas más avanzadas para tratar a Reploid en estado de emergencia, o como simple cama para dormir. Esta estaba hecha completamente de metal, con un delgado pero cómodo colchón. De la cabecera salían varios cables, conectados a la cabeza del Reploid que yacía en ella, peleando por su vida.

La chica corrió al lado de la cama y miró al Reploid, sus ojos azules se humedecieron.

Yacía cuan largo era en la cama, cubierto por una manta hasta la altura de la cintura. Probablemente podía medir más de metro ochenta de alto estando de pie. Tenía un largo y despeinado cabello anaranjado que llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros. Parte de la melena anaranjada le caía sobre el ojo derecho, el cual estaba cubierto por un parche de metal color negro. Sobre su otro ojo tenía un solitario lente que estaba pegado al parche para evitar caerse. En su cuello tenía amarrado un pañuelo rojo que junto con su armadura café le daba un aspecto de "cowboy robótico". Su armadura estaba en muy mal estado, en la parte izquierda inferior de su pechera metálica tenía un parche plateado también de metal. Pero lo que se veía peor era que justo en el centro de su pecho, donde debiera estar la gema de su fuente de poder, había un hoyo que dejaba expuestos la mayoría de sus circuitos. En el mismo hoyo tenía conectados innumerable cantidad de cables, intentando brindarle energía.

Su cara tenía una expresión serena a pesar de todo eso, parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente.

Zeta dejó de mirarlo, y se dirigió a la computadora al lado de la cama. La pantalla mostraba el estado del Reploid.

"Aún no ha empezado a rechazar la energía que le dan los cables…- pensó la muchacha revisando los gráficos y datos "Tengo poco tiempo para instalarle otra fuente de poder…" Rápidamente quitó una pila de planos que estaban sobre el escritorio y depositó en su lugar el paquete marrón, los desenvolvió rápidamente para dejar a la vista la inquietante gema azulada. Seguidamente abrió varios cajones del escritorio buscando las herramientas necesarias, encontró la caja de herramientas y la puso también sobre el escritorio, haciendo algo de ruido.

-¿E-Elizabeth…?

La voz del Reploid la sobresaltó, rápidamente dejó las herramientas y se acuclilló al lado de la cama del Reploid. Este había abierto su único ojo, que era de color marrón muy oscuro, y escaneaba la habitación en busca de la joven. Ella le tomó la mano haciéndole saber de su presencia, el clavó su vista en ella. Sonrió débilmente, mirando a la joven con infinito cariño.

-Aquí estoy, papá- le dijo ella también sonriendo ligeramente, sus bellos ojos azules brillaban con emoción y su voz había perdido un poco de su "neutralidad" por así decirlo.

-Mi niña… ¿qué te pasó en la cara? ¿Dónde habías estado?- le preguntó el Reploid al que había llamado "papá" de manera preocupada, al notar sus moretones y heridas. – Estaba preocupado, además lo único que quiero hacer en el tiempo que me queda es pasar tiempo con mi hija…- el Reploid no pudo continuar de hablar, hizo una súbita mueca de dolor al momento que algunas chispas salían de su pecho.

-No hables, te harás daño…- lo regañó ella con voz suave pero seria, mientras apretaba su mano con más fuerza- Además podrás pasar mucho más tiempo conmigo, te conseguí una fuente de poder…

El Reploid volvió su cabeza hacia la chica, su único ojo brillaba con incredulidad.

-Pero, cariño, esas piezas no se venden a menos que tengas un permiso especial…

-No la compré, tuve que conseguirla. Pero lo que importa es que muy pronto vas a estar bien de nuevo, nada mas descansa y déjame a mí el resto.- la chica sonrió más ampliamente que antes mientras alargaba una mano y le acariciaba la mejilla a su "papá".

-¿Qué la conseguiste…? Cariño…no la habrás robado…

-No papá, no la robe. Estate tranquilo, hablaremos de esto después…

La joven soltó la mano del Reploid y se dirigió de nuevo al escritorio. Abrió la caja que había dejado ahí y sacó una jeringa metálica. Luego se volvió a colocar al lado del Reploid con aguja en mano, le tomó la parte del brazo que no estaba cubierta por su armadura café y lo inyectó.

El Reploid hizo una ligera mueca, antes de que su ojo se cerrara de nuevo, cayendo bajo el potente efecto de la anestesia recién suministrada.

La joven tomó la caja de herramientas y la fuente de poder, las situó en una pequeña mesa que estaba a un costado de la cama.

"Tenía un razón, salvar a mi padre de una muerte segura…" pensó mientras tomaba con cuidado la esfera azul entre sus manos "No podía decirlo porque…"suspiró al momento que la esfera era rodeada por una luz azulada mientras los ojos de la muchacha empezaban a brillar. La esfera se elevó de su mano y voló hasta posarse a un par de centímetros en el aire sobre el hoyo en el pecho del Reploid. "…quien sabe que harían al saber que un Reploid tiene una hija humana."

Elizabeth extendió su mano sobre el hoyo y la gema flotante. Los cables conectados a su pecho fueron rodeados por la misma luz y se despegaron y despedazaron en medio del aire para luego empezar a reconstruirse en otro aparato necesario para la operación.

-Tranquilo papá, ya pronto estrás bien…

El despertador resonó sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la capsula, emitiendo una pequeña luz azulada hacia la cara del joven que mantenía los ojos cerrados tercamente dentro de la capsula Reploid. El reloj siguió sonando, cada vez más fuerte, indicando las siete en punto de la mañana.

El joven lanzó un gruñido y se volvió sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda al despertador, intentando ignorarlo. Pero el persistente aparatito no se callaba, por lo que terminó por finalmente abrir el vidrio de la capsula en la que dormía, tomar el reloj, y lanzarlo contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

Finalmente se sentó en el borde de la capsula, lanzando un bostezo, sin abrir los ojos aún. Tenía puesto un pantalón color negro y una camisa azul oscuro de manga corta.

Se llevó una mano a su melena color café y se revolvió el cabello. Su corte era con todo su cabello muy corto alzado a manera de picos, con mechones largos sobre su frente.

Finalmente abrió sus ojos con lentitud, revelando un par de irises verde esmeralda. Pero esos ojos no eran humanos, se podía notar el lente parecido al de una cámara que tenían sus ojos y los distintos circuitos que lo recorrían. También se podían notar marcas en sus codos y hombros donde su piel artificial había sido colocada. El muchacho era un Reploid.

X volvió a bostezar.

-Maldita sea…no dormí nada…- murmuró poniéndose en pie mientras se restregaba ambos ojos, encaminándose al baño para tomar alistarse para otro día de trabajo. ¿Cómo iba a poder dormir, después de presenciar algo como eso? Se dijo.

Pero sabía perfectamente que eso era tan solo una de las razones por las que no había podido dormir. También había estado dándole vueltas a la teoría de Axl sobre el interés de Signas sobre los tecno psíquicos. Otra razón había sido la evidencia que habían encontrado en la escena del crimen, restos de plantas y tierra. Podría haberle parecido una pista sumamente estúpida a cualquiera, pero después de varios análisis habían descubierto que tanto la tierra como las plantas eran procedentes de un bosque ubicado en lo que antes había sido Sur América. Ese era el lugar que debían visitar hoy.

-Es una selva sumamente espesa, por lo que es muy probable que tengan que avanzar desde las ramas de los árboles…

-Y no solo eso, hay distintas clases de Maveriks animales, adaptados a ese ambiente. Pueden ser muy peligrosos, en especial los que son de tipo "pantera", atáquenlos desde una distancia prudente ya que sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo son letales…

-¡Uy! ¡También hay muchísimos metales raros! ¡Solo sigan las aves de color azul y los encontraran!

Las tres navegadoras se encontraban paradas enfrente de una enorme pantalla con un mapa de la selva. Zero, X y Axl estaban sentados en una alargada mesa ovalada metálica, ocupando tres de las seis sillas de esta. Se encontraban en la que era probablemente la habitación más importante de toda la HQ, la sala de Navegación.

Los Hunters y las chicas se encontraban en el segundo piso de la habitación, una especie de enorme balcón ovalado con una mesa en medio de esta, y con las computadoras a lo largo de los bordes de dicho balcón. La pantalla principal era la que se erguía detrás de las navegadoras sosteniéndose del techo. Detrás de la mesa metálica, a ambos lados del balcón había un par de escaleras que bajaban al otro piso, donde se encontraba el tele transportador principal, una cámara que se encargaba de enviar a los Hunters a sus misiones junto con un par de controles y computadoras que manejaban otros navegadores de nivel inferior.

Los tres Maverik Hunters escuchaban a Alia, Layer y Palette darles los detalles de la misión muy atentamente…bueno, no todos. X descansaba su cabeza sobre la mesa, profundamente dormido. La mirada de la navegadora de cabellera dorada se topó con el inconsciente X, en su cara se dibujó una peligrosa mueca de cólera. Layer y Palette intercambiaron miradas de alarma, mientras Zero y Axl intentaban despertar a X con disimulados empujones.

-¡X! ¿¡Estas escuchándome!- le gritó Alia al joven Reploid, dando un puñetazo en la mesa, justo enfrente de él. El Reploid dio un salto, despertándose de golpe.

-¡Yo no fui!- gritó con alarma cayéndose de espaldas con todo y silla, su casco cayendo de su cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cabellera café. Axl empezó a reírse histéricamente, hasta el punto de que el también termino en el suelo. Zero se puso una mano sobre la boca para disimular su propia risa.

X miró a Alia desde el suelo con temor, le sonrió de manera inocente.

Los otros navegadores, al escuchar el golpe habían subido rápidamente las escaleras. Las otras chicas navegadoras dieron un suspiro soñador al ver al apuesto Reploid sonreír de aquella manera.

-Es tan lindo…- murmuró una chica de cabellera rosada. X la escuchó, causando que una gotita de sudor rodara por su frente.

-¡Todos de vuelta al trabajo ya!-ordenó la aún furiosa Alia - ¡Y tú no te salvaras con esa sonrisita! – le gritó a X, que aún estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Comandante X, esto no es normal en usted…- murmuró Layer, siempre respetuosa.

-¡Si X! ¡Tú nunca te duermes cuando damos los datos de misiones, el que hace eso es Axl!- complementó Palette dando un ligero salto en su lugar.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no duermo, medito sobre el trabajo!- reclamó el Reploid pelirrojo, finalmente parando de reír.

Zero se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a X para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, luego le dio otro buen golpe en la cabeza a Axl.

-No tienes remedio…- murmuró. Axl se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza murmurando algo sobre la injusticia y la falta de humor de Zero.

-Realmente lo siento, es que no pude dormir casi nada por la noche…- dijo lanzando un pequeño bostezo.-Lo lamento, juro que no volverá a ocurrir Alia.

La expresión de la chica se suavizó. Era cierto, se veía muy cansado. Además la única persona que podía enojarse con X sin sentirse culpable era Signas.

-De acuerdo X…partirán dentro de dos horas, a las diez y media de la mañana.

-El comandante X y el comandante Zero serán los que partirán en la misión- murmuró Layer lanzándole una rápida mirada a Zero, mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Axl dejando caer su cabeza contra el escritorio, de manera algo ruidosa.

-Lo siento Axl, pero el general Signas opina…

-¡Si Alia, ya sé que General Menstruación opina que debo descansar por mínimo dos días más!- Zero, X, Palette y Layer tuvieron que cubrir sus bocas para no romper en carcajadas. -¡Pero si digo que me siento bien, es porque es así! ¿Por favor, no podrías intentar convencerlo?

-Axl, acabas de salir de un estado muy grave no creo que…- la robot no pudo continuar, ya que el joven la veía fijamente con los ojos vidriosos y una profunda mueca de decepción, su típica cara de "perrito", a la cual tristemente Alia no podía resistirse- De acuerdo…veré que puedo hacer…

-¡Gracias!- súbitamente saltó de la silla y abrazó a Alia con fuerza. –Bueno, me iré a comer algo antes de que hayan pasado las dos horas, ¡hasta la vista!- dijo atropelladamente antes de salir por la puerta en dirección a la cafetería.

-Tiene futuro en la actuación…- murmuró X sonriendo nerviosamente mientras él y Zero también salían por la puerta en dirección a la cafetería.

-No piensas darle la misión, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Palette apenas los Hunters se habían ido.

-Ni que estuviera loca, pero le buscare algo que hacer…algo que no pueda echar a perder y que tampoco sea un gran esfuerzo físico…- respondió la Reploid de cabellera dorada pensativa.

-Quedan pocas opciones entonces…- murmuró Layer, como siempre, diciendo la verdad.

La cafetería era enorme, con un piso de baldosas blancas y paredes del mismo color sin diseño alguno, con uno que otro ventanal. Había unas veintiséis mesas rectangulares con seis sillas cada una, dispuestas por toda la enorme habitación, la mayoría ya estaban ocupadas. De un lado estaba la cocina, equipada con una barra en la cual estaban las distintas comidas.

Axl se dirigió directamente hacia la barra de comidas, con los ojos puestos en cada uno de los platillos que ahí había. Se metió en la fila atropelladamente, como si creyera que la comida fuera a esfumarse en medio del aire.

-Él realmente piensa y funciona con el estomago…- murmuró Zero mientras observaba al joven ser regañado por la cocinera por intentar tomar un plato extra de panques. El Reploid rojo estaba sentado junto con X, Alia y Palette en una mesa, cerca de una ventana.

-Aha…- respondió simplemente X.

-X… ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó Alia al Reploid. El joven apenas había tocado su desayuno, y miraba por la ventana con mirada ausente.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó un par de veces, y finalmente volvió a la tierra – Em, lo siento chicos, es que tengo bastantes cosas en que pensar…eso es todo…

-¡Es por lo que pasó ayer! ¿verdaaaaaaaaaaaaad?- grito Palette, olvidándose por un momento de su cereal de arcoíris y ponis.

-Palette, no tienes que gritar, estamos a la par tuya…- dijo Zero frotándose las sienes. La niña no era más desesperante que Axl, pero gritaba mas y tenía un tono de voz tan agudo que lastimaba los oídos.

-Lo siento…

-No es exactamente por eso…sino por lo que pueda causar…- X habló de nuevo. Esta vez con la vista fija en sus casi completos huevos con jamón, tenía una mirada tan triste que Palette pensó por un momento que tal vez lo huevos se pondrían a llorar si él los seguía mirando así.

Alia y Zero intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Alia, sabía que no cualquier cosa podía deprimir a X de esa manera. X no era ruidoso e hiperactivo como Axl o Palette, pero la mayoría del tiempo siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y un buen humor envidiable.

-Los líderes mundiales no estarán muy felices sobre esto, en especial por que la mujer tenía mucha importancia política, por lo que sé… el presidente nos va a presionar más que de costumbre por que busquemos a ese Maverik, ya que es el único que en años, se ha atrevido a cometer un asesinato a sangre fría. Y lo peor es que puede que otros Maveriks empiecen a seguir su ejemplo…luego los humanos se intentarán defender y…- se llevó las manos a su cabello, no llevaba puesto su casco el cual estaba sobre la mesa a su lado. – Cada vez que estamos cerca de la paz alguien aparece y lo arruina todo…

-Vamos X…no es para tanto…- mintió Zero, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a manera d consuelo. X simplemente cerró los ojos, y murmurando una rápida disculpa se puso de pie, tomó su casco y salió de la cafetería. Sus amigos lo vieron marchar con gesto preocupado, esta vez fue Palette la que miró su desayuno como para que los ponis de malvavisco en su tazón se pusieran a llorar.

-¿Qué le pasa a X?- murmuró de repente Axl, sacándolos a todos de su trance. Se sentó al lado de Zero en la silla que antes había ocupado X, con un plato indecentemente lleno de comida.

-Esta algo deprimido…- le contestó Zero sintiendo como se quitaba su apetito al ver la cantidad de comida que traía Axl.

-¿Deprimido? ¿Por qué?- notó la forma en que veía Zero su comida- Déjame vivir, estoy en crecimiento…- le reclamó al robot algo molesto, Zero simplemente lo ignoró.

-Por lo del asesinato…- le contestó Alia, sin mucho entusiasmo. Axl sintió un escalofrío al recordar la escena, aunque eso no lo detuvo de engullir una ración doble de huevos revueltos.

-Esto no es bueno, ya saben como es, se deprimirá al extremo, luego se obsesionara de nuevo con mantener la paz y convertirá en ceniza a todos los Maveriks que encuentre…- murmuró Zero.

-Pero esta vez no sabemos quien hace esto, y no son varios Maveriks, es uno…

-Igual…lo que hará es desquitarse con ellos…-replico el Reploid de cabellera amarilla.

-¿Chicos? Y qué tal si… ¿se vuelve a retirar? – preguntó Alia, causando que en las caras de todos cruzara una mueca de pánico. Hace dos años, X había decidido retirarse como Maverik Hunter para evitar las guerras, pero en lugar de eso, estas habían aumentado y miles habían muerto…

-¡Dejen de decir cosas negativas!- gritó de repente Palette, dio un puñetazo en la mesa, haciendo que todos saltaran en sus lugares y que Axl se atragantara con su desayuno, cayendo de rodillas al suelo tosiendo. -¡Tú!- gritó señalando a Alia, la robot retrocedió en su silla a tal punto que casi termina sentada en los regazos de Zero- ¡Ve y empieza a investigar más datos sobre el asesinato, nada haces sentada aquí lloriqueando!- Alia asintió con una mueca de pánico y salió disparada hacia la puerta de la cafetería.- ¡Axl!- saltó se su silla y tomó a Axl por el cuello de su armadura y lo alzó en el aire.- ¡Ve y mantén ocupado a X!¡Alégralo de cualquier manera! ¿¡Está claro?

-S-si señora- dijo el robot con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían platos.

-¿CÓMO?

-Señorita- se corrigió rápidamente, y antes de que Palette pudiera gritarle más, salió corriendo aún más rápido que Alia fuera de la sala.

Palette clavo su vista en donde antes había estado Zero, pero este había desparecido, corriendo por su vida mientras Palette estaba ocupada con Axl. La chica dio un suspiro intentando calmarse, toda la cafetería la estaba mirando. Lo único que lograba acabar con su permanente felicidad era ver a sus amigos actuando como unos verdaderos "emos".

-Jejeje…-sonrió con inocencia y salió del ala rápidamente.

Los Reploids miraron estupefactos, a la supuesta niña de aspecto tierno salir del salón.

-Quien diría que las leyendas sobre la bipolaridad de esa niña eran ciertas…- murmuró uno de los Reploids que estaba haciendo fila para la comida.

-Te lo dije…- le dijo el Reploid a su lado.

La chica se despertó de golpe, literalmente.

Se levantó del suelo frotándose la cabeza con ambas manos, preguntándose por qué demonios tenía que ser tan inquieta para dormir. Se volvió a subir a su cama y apoyó la espalda en la pared que estaba pegada a un lado de esta.

Suspiró, estaba muy cansada, la operación le había llevado casi dos horas, y luego de eso había pasado en vela la mayor parte de la noche, monitoreando el estado de su padre.

Al acordarse de eso, saltó de su cama y corrió hacia el cuarto de al lado. Se encontró en la sala de la casa, solo que esta ahora tenía un aspecto muy distinto al ser iluminada por la luz del sol.

La luz le daba a las paredes y muebles metálicos un brillo de vida. La habitación también parecía más grande. Pero la chica no le prestó importancia a esto, solo tenía ojos para la cama Reploid que estaba vacía en un esquina de la sala.

Se acercó a la cama y la miró de nuevo, como si creyera que era un juego de su mente. Escuchó un ruido en la cocina, uno bastante fuerte. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Se dirigió al otro extremo de la habitación con paso rápido y cauteloso, hacia la puerta que quedaba al lado derecho del jueguito de sala metálico. La puerta estaba abierta, y desde la habitación salía un olor irresistible…de pan tostado recién hecho…

-¡Buenos días!- la saludo el Reploid de armadura marrón apenas la joven asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

La cocina consistía en un pequeño cuarto redondeado, con la refrigeradora, la cocina, el fregadero y el lavaplatos; pegados a las paredes del lado derecho. Del otro lado había una mesa de madera redonda, para cuatro personas, colocada enfrente de la única ventana que iluminaba la habitación.

El Reploid pelirrojo estaba sentado en la mesa tomando una taza de café mientras leía un periódico digital que asemejaba a uno de los viejos i-pods, solo que de un tamaño mayor. Enfrente de una de las sillas desocupadas había un desayuno de pan tostado, jugo de naranja y huevos fritos recién hechos.

La chica se plantó enfrente del Reploid con el seño fruncido, este tomó un sorbo de su café e hizo como que no la veía. La joven adolecente arrugo más la cara e hizo ademán de abrir la boca para regañar a su padre, pero este rápidamente le metió un pedazo de pan tostado en la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Come rápido, aún tienes que cambiarte. Se te va a hacer tarde para el trabajo. –le dijo el Reploid mientras se ponía de pie para dejar su taza de café en el fregadero.

Zeta, hizo bizco para mirar el pan en su boca. Rápidamente se trago sin masticar el pan y siguió al Reploid alrededor de la cocina mientras lavaba el trasto.

-Ok, yo tengo que trabajar ¿Pero qué hay de ti? Deberías estar descansando, no cocinando…

-Estoy perfectamente bien cariño, gracias a ti. – Se volvió hacia la joven y le acarició la cabeza de manera paternal. Zeta no pudo evitar sonreír. –Y por eso yo también voy a trabajar.

Sonrisa borrada.

-¡¿Te metí Red Bull en lugar de una fuente de poder o qué?- exclamó alarmada. Su cara había perdido su seriedad, y ahora mostraba una mueca indignada. – Papá, estuviste a punto de morir hace unas tres horas ¿no te puedes quedar quieto por un día?

El Reploid miró hacia el cielo y se puso una mano debajo de la barbilla, como si lo pensara. Luego bajó la mirada y le sonrió a la chica.

-Nop- dijo simplemente. Salió de la habitación, dejando a la joven boquiabierta en la cocina – Y apresúrate, se te va a hacer tarde, y dudo mucho que quieras salir así…

Elizabeth miró sus shorts celestes y su camisa con la cara de Hello Kitty al momento que un tenue rubor inundaba sus mejillas. Definitivamente no quería que nadie la viera así. Soltó un suspiro exasperado mientras se sentaba en la mesa y empezaba a comer.

Era una mañana común y corriente en la ciudad. La gente se paseaba por la plaza de baldosas doradas inmersas en sus propios asuntos…

Nadie se molestaba en verla ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo ahora, si nunca lo habían hecho antes? Realmente no se molestaban en mirar a nadie, ni a nada. Algunos hablaban por sus celulares, otros hacían miles de cálculos mentales y el resto…quien sabe en que estaban ocupadas sus mentes.

Ella peleaba por alcanzar su destino, metiendo codazos a diestra y siniestra para abrirse paso, sin dejar que su pequeña y delgada figura fuera llevada por el mar de gente.

Finalmente, logró salirse hacia el callejón, cayó de rodillas en el asfalto, después de un empujón de un imprudente hombre que se dirigía a su trabajo. Creyéndose demasiado importante como para darle el espacio que la joven de diecisiete años le había pedido.

-¡Gracias por nada patán!- le gritó ella, hecha una fiera, una vez que se había levantado del piso. El hombre no se volvió a mirarla. –Vaya, he ahí al hombre moderno…- murmuró molesta mientras se agachaba parar juntar la gorra blanca de beisbol que había caído de su cabeza. Se la puso al revés en la cabeza y siguió su camino por el callejón. Su objetivo era llegar al pequeño parque secreto.

-Se van a matar…- pensó el joven con pesadumbre mientras las miraba.

El parque estaba desierto, excepto por ellos. Muy pocos niños sabían del lugar, y ellos eran unos de esos pocos.

El lugar tenía una belleza distinta a la que X había presenciado el día anterior. La luz del sol se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles, llenando de puntos amarillos todo el suelo. Las mismas hojas brillaban con alegría ante la luz y parecían querer estirarse para alcanzarla. El arbolito azul estaba completamente iluminado, ya que sobre él no había árbol alguno que filtrara la luz.

Él se encontraba parado en el camino alrededor del arbolito azul, mirando hacia la copa de uno de los árboles más grandes del pequeño parque. Ahí fue justo donde Zeta lo encontró.

-¡A-nx!- escuchó que lo llamaba una voz femenina. El joven se volvió sobre sí mismo y la miro con una cara de pesadumbre, algo usual en él. La chica estaba corriendo hacia él por el sendero.

-Hola Ze…- la saludo este apenas ella se plantó a su lado, lo miró bajando su cabeza un poco. El joven era tan solo un poco más bajo que la chica, aunque probablemente en un par de años el sería él que tendría que verla hacia abajo. Era un niño Reploid, de unos trece años. Su armadura era similar a la de X, solo que de un color rojo oscuro con diseños de rayas negras con clavos grises en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Estos diseños cubrían las puntas de las hombreras, rodilleras y coderas de su armadura; también formaban una especie de brazalete en la mitad de la armadura de sus brazos y sus botas. Llevaba un cinturón del mismo diseño en la cintura, en el cual colgaba el pomo de una espada láser o saber. En la armadura de su pecho tenía un recubrimiento en forma de triangulo invertido color blanco. El resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje negro.

Su tez era morena y en su ojo izquierdo tenía una cicatriz vertical; su cabello negro, el cual llevaba amarrado en una larga cola de caballo parecida a la de Zero. Por último, tenía un fleco algo despeinado que tapaba su ojo derecho, ambos de sus ojos eran azul oscuro.

-¿Dónde están A, V y Fly?- le preguntó ella, al parecer algo preocupada. Él pareció no oírla, ya que dio un par de pasos hacia el árbol que había estado mirando, su vista fija en la copa de este.

-Espera, un segundo…- al momento que el chico dijo la frase se escucharon ramas moviéndose en la punta y de súbito un par de chillidos muy agudos. A-nx extendió sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo al momento que dos niñas Reploids de unos diez años aterrizaban en cada uno de estos. –Falta una…- murmuró sin quitar la vista del árbol mientras depositaba rápidamente a ambas chicas en el suelo. Seguidamente volvió a extender los brazos, pero esta vez enfrente de sí. Se escuchó como una rama se quebraba, seguida de otro chillido al momento que otra niña caía del cielo, esta, más o menos de la edad del joven.

Zeta se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Dios, dame paciencia…- se acerco a las niñas que estaban en el suelo y las levanto, una en cada brazo. Ambas reían.

También eran niñas Reploid. Ninguna llevaba una armadura de batalla, sino simplemente un par de botas metálicas y la armadura de los brazos que todo Reploid poseía solo que esta tenía un pequeño recubrimiento por la parte superior de la mano que no dejaba ver las manos de las niñas.

Una era de cabellera café oscuro, la cual le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla, mientras que un fleco del mismo largo le cubría el ojo derecho. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje de licra azul y una enagua color blanco con las puntas de su falda azules, sujeta a su cintura por una cinta de tela dorada. Su armadura era blanca y tenía gemas en forma de picas color azul en la parte sobresaliente de la armadura sobre sus brazos, las rodilleras de sus botas, en un collar que llevaba atado al cuello por una cinta dorada y una prensita de la misma forma en su cabello.

Su compañera no era muy diferente, su armadura tenía la misma forma y el color, solo que su traje de licra era rosa y los detalles en su enagua también. En lugar de picas tenía gemas de corazones rosas. Su cabellera era café claro, larga y ondulada con un fleco uniforme que cubría toda su frente. Eran gemelas no idénticas, sus nombres eran A y V, respectivamente.

-¡Eso fue genial!- gritaron al unísono, abrazándose ambas en brazos de Zeta.

-¡Claro que no, pudieron haber terminado con una contusión!- las regañó Zeta.

-¡Zeeee!- ahora abrazaron a la adolescente, ya que no se habían percatado de su presencia. -¡Hola!

-Hola…- murmuró esta, con sus oídos ya adoloridos. –Chicas, vayan jueguen un rato, no se vayan lejos de aquí. Luego iremos por unos helados ¿ok?

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- ambas saltaron de los brazos de la joven y se alejaron haciendo vueltas de carreta.

-¿Vamos a ir por helados?- le preguntó de repente una voz muy suave, comparada con la de las niñas. Se volvió para ver a la otra joven, A-nx la estaba poniendo en el suelo. Esta levitó del suelo hasta ponerse de pie al lado del joven, otra Reploid.

Su cabellera era negra y rizada, excepto por un fleco que le cubría la mayor parte de su ojo izquierdo por momentos, sus ojos eran cafés. Ella si tenía una armadura de batalla, solo que muy femenina, era color negro con gris. No tenía hombreras ni coderas, la armadura de su pecho se sostenía de dos tiras metálicas que rodeaban sus hombros. En su espalda tenía dos propulsores de plasma, y otros dos sujetos de las tiras metálicas. La armadura de sus brazos también tenía el mismo recubrimiento sobre las manos que A y V, solo que más corto y esa parte de color blanco con un ala dorada dibujada. A ambos lados de la armadura de cada brazo, también tenía pequeños propulsores de plasma. Llevaba un short metálico sujeto con un cinturón plateado. Sus botas tenían bases anti gravitatorias, como las que utilizaban los deslizadores para flotar, y a ambos lados de sus botas también tenía otros pares de propulsores. También tenía gemas en su cuerpo, estas en forma de estrellas purpuras, se encontraban en ambas de las rodilleras de sus botas, una en su cinturón y otra de mayor tamaño incrustada en su pecho. Era una robot hecha para batallas aéreas, de ahí su sobrenombre.

-Si Fly, pero me aseguraré de pedirle al señor de los helados que les de uno sin azúcar a tornados 1 y 2…- le dijo bromeando, una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Fly sonrió a su vez, solo que su sonrisa era más amplia.

-Bueno, vamos Andrex- dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a A-nx y lo jalaba hacia donde se habían ido las niñas – Cuidemos que no se lastimen…

El niño simplemente dio un gruñido de asentimiento y la siguió.

Zeta suspiró. De todos los niños del mundo pudo haber sido la niñera de unos niños callados y normales, pero no, le habían tocado el par de energúmenos hiperactivos, la chica asustadiza y el niño "samurái". Pero bueno, probablemente nunca se habría encariñado tanto con cualquier niño como con ellos.

Los pasillos de los cuarteles de los Maverik hunters estaban más que llenos. Estos estaban construidos con pisos de baldosas metálicas, y paredes de placas de igual material solo que de color blanco.

El Reploid de cabello anaranjado estaba simplemente recostado contra la pared una de las áreas de descanso en los lados de los pasillos, al lado de un enorme ventanal. Esos lugares estaban normalmente ubicados a los lados de los pasillos, consistían en pequeñas salas de estar donde los Reploids se podían tomar un respiro de vez en cuando. Había un par de sillones metálicos dispuestos enfrente de la ventana y un par de mesitas de café. Pero al ser un día de trabajo, y uno muy atareado, no había nadie en aquel lugar excepto por Axl.

Algunas chicas Reploids más jóvenes que él se paraban de vez en cuando para mirarlo con aire soñador. Pero como buen despistado que era, el muchacho no se daba cuenta.

-Hay Jesús, Palette está loca…-murmuró despistadamente mientras miraba por la ventana. Pero por más loca que la chica estuviera, sabía que la joven robot tenía razón. Había que hacer algo para evitar que X se deprimiera, o aunque sea evitar que llegar al punto de querer cortarse sus venas artificiales con una sierra…

Finalmente despegó la espalda de la pared y se dispuso a buscar a su compañero. Miró al enorme gentío que se movía enfrente suyo. Súbitamente se sintió demasiado perezoso como para querer atravesar aquella jungla viviente. Pero su hiperactivo cerebro pensó en otra forma de atravesar el lugar muy rápidamente, que obviamente no fue la manera más sensata…

-¿Qué…?

-¡Ouch!

-¿Quién…?

-¡MALDITA SEA, AXL!

-¡Lo siento, tengo prisa!- les gritó a los Reploids mientras seguía saltando.

La fabulosa idea del joven había sido brincar de cabeza en cabeza, volando la corta distancia que le permitían sus propulsores en medio de cada salto. Y como era obvio, a ningún Reploid le había hecho gracia la táctica…

Diviso el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba una puerta abierta, la cual daba a una enorme plaza en medio de los cuarteles. Ahí no habría tanta gente y sería más fácil llegar hacia donde fuera que estuviera X.

-¡Ja, soy un ge…nio?- su tiempo de vuelo se acabo, se dispuso a brincar sobre otra cabeza para volver a tomar impulso, pero había un problema…el gentío se había acabado, ya no había donde saltar. -¡WAAAAA!

El Reploid se estrello de cara contra el suelo, cayendo sobre alguien.

-Ay madre…- se sentó en el suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, sus ojos llorosos. ¿Qué demonios tenía el universo contra su cabeza?

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo de manera algo adolorida una voz a su lado. Axl giró la cabeza, en su cara se dibujo una mueca de desprecio, al igual que en la del otro Reploid al ver al joven.

Él era un Reploid construido para la fuerza bruta. Tenía suficiente masa muscular como para que se le pudiera confundir con un gorila, y fácilmente podía ser tan alto como Signas. Su armadura era color verde oscuro, la parte que cubría su pecho asemejaba a sus sobre desarrollados bíceps. La que se extendía sobre sus brazos era verde también, terminando en un par de guantes metálicos plateados que debían ser mil veces más grandes que las manos debajo de estos. Sobre su cabeza tenía un casco tipo futbol americano, la parte que cubría su boca tenía dibujada colmillos de tiburón, de ahí el sobrenombre del gigantesco Reploid. Sus ojos amarillentos y pequeños chispearon con cólera al verlo.

-Tenías que ser tu, mosquito…- le dijo de la manera más despectivamente posible. Su voz era increíblemente grave.

-Encantado de verte también, Boomer…

-Por última vez, retrasado, me llamó Shark…- le respondió este mientras ambos se ponían de pie, estudiándose con cuidado.- ¿O es que andas buscando problemas hoy, mosquito?

-Lo único que busco es a mi compañero X…Y yo te lo repito a ti, cara de sapo, me llamo Axl. Que tú seas de crecimiento anormal no me hace a mí un mosquito…- Axl sonrió de manera picara al ver como la cara del Reploid se contorsionaba en una mueca de rabia.

Por mas grande que se viera, el tipo tenía su misma edad. Él y Axl habían comenzado su entrenamiento juntos años atrás, y desde el principio habían sentido una antipatía mutua. Boomer era un completo brabucón, como era de mayor tamaño, pasaba atemorizando a los nuevos reclutas de los Hunters. Y eventualmente había intentado meterse con Axl y con Platte (quien también estaba siendo entrenad en ese momento). Lo que más le había sorprendido al Reploid era que no se había ido a meter directamente con él, sino que había llegado a molestar a la aun más pequeña e inocente Palette.

Axl era un Reploid educado, programado para respetar a las mujeres, por lo que el hecho de que el gorila aquel se metiera con la pequeña niña le había hecho saltar chispas de los circuitos. Boomer se rió en su cara cuando Axl se le enfrento, ya que pensaba que era otro simple novato, pero cuando Axl lo mandó a volar contra una de las paredes de la sala de entrenamiento se dio cuenta de su error.

La relación no mejoró cuando Axl fue escogido como pupilo de X, el legendario Maverik Hunter clase A, y Boomer no había sido escogido por ningún Hunter de nivel superior. Luego se había puesto mejor cuando en tan solo unos meses Axl se había convertido en Hunter Clase A…Por lo que sí, eran rivales declarados.

-Ya veo, quieres pelea insecto…

-No a menos que tú la quieras, gorila…

Eso desató todo, Boomer se lanzo sobre el joven, con el puño derecho por delante. Pero Axl era más rápido.

El joven dio un rápido salto y esquivo el golpe, el cual dio contra el suelo. Axl aterrizo sobre el puño de su oponente, y con una velocidad digna de Zero le propinó una patada en la cara. Boomer gimió de dolor e intentó golpearlo con su otra mano, Axl volvió a saltar y esta vez aterrizó en la cabeza del Reploid, haciéndolo caer de bruces al piso.

-Bueno, fue divertido jugar contigo, pero debo irme…- dijo de manera burlona el Reploid de cabellera anaranjada mientras se levantaba del suelo limpiándose el polvo de su armadura. El joven empezó a caminar despreocupadamente hacia la puerta que estaba unos metros más adelante en el pasillo, gran error.

-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO, MARICA!

Apenas tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta, antes de recibir el puñetazo de lleno en la cara. Axl salió volando contra una de las paredes del pasillo, golpeándose la espalda contra esta y luego cayendo inerte al suelo.

-Jajaja, eso te pasa por jugar de algo, mosquito…- rio triunfante el enorme Reploid.

Axl se levantó a duras penas del suelo, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la sangre artificial que le brotaba de la nariz. Se mareó casi de inmediato y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer, Boomer podía ser un imbécil, pero tenía suficiente fuerza como para partir con facilidad una pared de concreto.

-Mierda…- murmuró el joven Reploid, al notar que la sangre no paraba de salir de su nariz, probablemente estaba rota.

-¡¿Vas a llorar mosquito?- gritó Boomer, mientras se volvía a lanzar contra su ahora indefenso oponente.

Axl sintió miedo, rencor…ira…sí, eso fue lo que más sintió. Eso fue lo que en su cara se dibujara una mueca asesina que nadie vio. Lo que hizo que algo en su interior se despertara.

Los ojos de Axl tomaron un color amarillento, al momento que sus manos eran rodeadas por una apenas visible energía purpura…

Pero justo antes de que el puño le volviera a dar en la cara, alguien lo detuvo.

Axl parpadeó, todo el remolino de sentimientos desapareciendo de inmediato. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, y la apenas visible energía dejó de rodear sus manos. Miró a su salvador, no pudo evitar sonreír.

X sostenía el enorme puño de Boomer con una sola mano, como si no fuera la gran cosa. El enorme Reploid verde palideció al ver al comandante.

-Un verdadero Maverik Hunter nunca ataca a un oponente caído…- murmuró de manera peligrosa. Boomer, hizo una mueca, he hizo el estúpido intento de golpear a X con su otro puño. El Reploid azul atrapó el otro golpe con su mano libre con insultante facilidad. – Y menos si ese oponente es mi aprendiz…

Rápidamente X le torció uno de los brazos contra su enrome espalda, Boomer lanzó un gemido de dolor al momento que caía sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Fui lo suficientemente claro, Cavo Boomer?- le preguntó con una peligrosa media sonrisa.

-Como el cristal…señor…- murmuró a regañadientes, lanzándole una mirada de fría cólera al sonriente Axl.

-Muy bien, lárgate- con estas palabras soltó a enorme Reploid.

-La próxima vez la pagaras mosquito…-amenazó a Axl mientras pasaba frente a él, en dirección al pasillo del que Axl venía. – Cuando tu niñera no esté aquí para salvarte…- murmuró un poco más bajo.

-Cuando quieras, gorila…- le dijo sonriente el joven.

Una vez que el brabucón hubo desaparecido entre la multitud X se volvió hacia su compañero y aprendiz, lanzándole una mirada acusadora.

-¿Y bien?

-¡Él se lo buscó!- alegó el joven. X lo miró sin convencerse. - ¡Vamos, X! ¡Sabes que me detesta, buscaría cualquier excusa para sacarme los sesos a puñetazos! ¡Además yo no…ugh! – Axl tuvo que parar de hablar, ya que su nariz estaba sangrando aún más, el joven se las sostuvo con los dedos, pero rápidamente tuvo que soltarla porque le dolía demasiado.

X suspiró.

-"Hunters X, Zero y Axl. Repórtense en la sala de Navegación" – dijo de repente la vos de Alia a través de uno de los parlantes instalados por toda la base.

-Hablaremos de esto después…- sentenció el Reploid.- …Axl, no puedes ir dándole pelea a cualquiera que te la pida…

-Hm…lo sé- murmuró el joven algo apenado. Su plan para mejorar el humor de X no estaba funcionando muy bien.

X lo miró, finalmente sonrió.

-Vamos, tal vez Alia se halla apiadado de ti…

-Espero que sí…- sonrió su compañero a su vez, mientras ambos empezaban a correr en dirección a la sala de navegación.


End file.
